Potion Torture
by WeaselChick
Summary: Vexen slips Larxene a love potion. And now she's after a certain pyro.
1. Chapter 1

I have no clue what made me write this. But I did. And I put it as general for a reason, even though you could probably guess the 'pairing' from the summary...

But, anyway, read my lastest invention of Organization torture.

* * *

"Larxene... What the hell are you doing?" 

Larxene, one arm around his neck and the other clutching his shoulder, whimpered and lowered her head to the crook of his neck. "Axel..."

Axel stood frozen in shock. This wasn't Larxene's normal behavior, not at all. Larxene didn't come up to you in the library and throw her arms around you. Larxene didn't caress your neck. Larxene certainly didn't whimper. And she definetly didn't _nuzzle _against _anyone's _neck.Larxene was more apt to come up to you and cut your throat. _I'd take the sadistic witch over this one anyday, _Axel though as she whimpered again. "_Larxene!_ What-"

Larxene, it seemed, had gotten tired of whimpering and caressing. She had lifted her head and placed her lips upon his. When she noticed that Axel wasn't returning her kiss, her eyes opened and her lips lifted partly off of his.

Axel was in even more shock. All he could do was look into her eyes. They were filled with love, compassion, undying devotion - emotions Larxene would never show. But now, among the others, sadness. Axel, never a man to leave a woman hanging, returned the kiss.

Feeling his lips moving slowly under hers, Larxene closed her eyes again and continued her kiss. Axel's eyes drifted closed, and his arms wrapped around her, bringing her body closer to his own. One hand went up, into her blonde hair, and held her head still. Larxene moved her hand from his neck to his hair, bending his head down slightly. During their kiss, the door to the library opened without warning and Zexion stepped through.

"Larxene, Vex-" was all he got out before he noticed Larxene and Axel standing in front of a bookcase, entangled in each others arms. "...Oh..."

Axel pulled away from Larxene at the sound of Zexion's voice. "Zexion," he said. "Why are you here?"

Zexion nodded slowly, remembering. "Vexen slipped a love potion into Larxene's drink earlier, and now he wants to give her the antidote."

"Love potion?"

"Yes," Zexion said, a smirk twisting his features. "She must've fallen for you."

Axel looked down at Larxene, who was resting her head on his chest, and then back at Zexion. "You have got to be fucking kidding me."

Zexion shook his head, crossed his arms, leaned up against the wall. "Am I the joking type, Axel?" he asked.

Axel sighed. "No."

"Let's go, Larxene," Zexion said, jerking Larxene out of a trance. "Vexen's waiting."

Against Axel's chest, Larxene shook her head. "No..." she muttered, gripping his shoulders tighter. "I don't want it."

Axel rolled his eyes, moved his hands to Larxene's waist, and pushed her forward until every part of her body was off of him. "Go with him, Larxene," he said, letting his hands fall to his sides.

"But-"

By the door, Zexion yawned.

And a loud explosion resounded through the library.

"Demyx has gotten into Vexen's lab again, I believe," Zexion said. He sighed, ran his fingers through the hair over his eye, and pushed up off the wall. "Doesn't look like any antidote is getting into her tonight," he said as his hair fell back over his eye.

Axel looked at Larxene in front of him, and then back to Zexion. "You mean I'm going to have to put up with this?"

Zexion nodded, and Larxene was gripping Axel's shoulders in an instant. "Exactly."

Axel pushed Larxene off of him, onto the ground. "I'm going to kill Vexen."

"Along with everyone else in this castle, right?" Zexion said.

Axel glared at Zexion - and pushed Larxene back to the ground. "Dammit, Larxene, stop that!"

"She's not going to."

He pushed her to the ground again.

"She loves you."

And again.

"The least you could do is let her hang onto you."

Again.

"I kissed her, dammit," Axel said, irritated at Larxene's constant hugging and clutching.

"That's not enough." Zexion would have laughed right then and there if it wasn't for the death glare Axel was giving him. "She loves you, idiot. You just don't kiss someone who loves you and leave."

Axel clenched his hands into fists and welcomed the hard metal of his chakrams.

"So now we're getting violent," Zexion said, pushing off of the wall and standing on his feet. "I suggest you put those up, we're about to have company."

The door opened and Demyx rushed in, laughing, a beaker of greenish liquid in his hands. Vexen came in after him, his shield in his hand and a look of fury across his face. "Hand it over, Demyx!" Vexen yelled.

Demyx stopped in between Axel and Larxene and looked at the beaker. "What_ is _this anyway?" He shrugged, brought the beaker to his mouth, and swallowed the contents.

"Demyx, you fool!" Vexen roared as Demyx dropped the beaker and shuddered. "That was the antidote to the love potion!"

"It's digusting..." Demyx whined, ignoring Vexen. "Why do all your potions taste so nasty?"

Vexen could have killed him.

Zexion was roaring with laughter by now. Enduring the sight of Axel being hugged by Larxene every three seconds without laughing he could do. Seeing Demyx drink the antidote that Axel so dearly wanted to give Larxene just to piss Vexen off was something else.

"Demyx..." Axel said. "You're a fuckin retard."

Demyx glanced over at Axel - and jumped nearly four feet into the air, howling, as his leg had burst into flame. "Ahh... That hurt..." he said, after he had put out the fire.

Axel scowled and started towards Demyx again, only to be embraced by Larxene. "Oh, dammit!"

Demyx joined Zexion in laughing at Axel's misery.

* * *

I don't know if I'm going to continue this... But it is fun to torture poor Axel. So...I might. 

I suppose you could call this me making fun of all you idiots.

Now review. Or not. Hell if I care.


	2. Chapter 2

An Authoress's Rant... And Note

Decided to continue. Probably because I like to torture the Organization. So enjoy second chapter.

I have a rant. To the reviewer who talked to me about yaoi pairings. Everyone else shouldn't read this rant. Unless you want to... Which would be strange... Anyway,

Glad you like the story. I know Leon's straight. I prefer him straight. Not gay. My opinion, which I am entitled to, as you are entitled to your own. I also think that Axel seems like the type of person who'd like girls. He may end up in my mind as a horny fucker, but he still likes the chicks. Just because Marluxia has a pink scythe and pink hair does not mean he's gay. He's my favorite Organization member, and I prefer him straight. When someone says he's not it makes me angry. But, I will not rant about Marluxia because that is not what I am here to do.I do not broadcast that all pairings that do not involve women are crack pairings. Only the ones that make no sense. Like Sephiroth+Riku for instance. First one to pop up, and it makes no sense because they never met. I don't care how you work it, it still makes no sense. As for the glue thing... I hope Axel melts the glue to seperate himself from Roxas. As for Demyx and Zexion... I'll cut them apart. And don't sit on me. Please. I don't like being sat on. By anyone. Now read the chapter. And don't get mad at me for this, I'm stating my opinion. Besides, you started it by saying all that stuff in your review.

... Ah ... The joys of ranting...

* * *

Potion Torture 

Chapter 2

He was still laughing. And avoiding Axel's flames. It was getting harder for him to run while laughing - he'd already run straight into four walls - but he was managing. Somehow. "Demyx!" Axel yelled from behind him. "I'm coming to fucking kill you!"

Demyx laughed harder, took a sharp right, and slammed into a door he could have sworn was open. On the other side of the door, someone cursed. Demyx, still laughing, rubbed his head where he had hit the door and grinned as it opened. "Marluxia! Can I-"

"No," Marluxia answered, starting to close the door again.

"You didn't even let me finish," Demyx whined, pushing the door open.

"No," Marluxia repeated.

"But-"

"I said no."

Somewhere back down the hallway, Axel cursed again.

"What's going on?" Marluxia asked.

Demyx's grin grew wider and he started laughing again, answering Marluxia's question in between bursts of giggles. "Vexen, he... he put a love potion in Larxene's drink, and... and now she's after... after Axel... And... I drank... the antidote to the love potion because... because I wanted to make Vexen angry, so now... now Axel's trying to kill me..." Unable to say anymore, Demyx collasped in Marluxia's doorway, giggling insanely. Marluxia sighed, kicked Demyx out of his doorway, and closed the door.

Demyx continued laughing, not noticing that Marluxia had closed his door until Axel was standing above him, his arms lit on fire. 'Huh? ... Oh... Shit..." He opened his mouth and screamed as long as he could, causing Axel to wince and Marluxia to swing open his door again.

"Demyx! Shut the hell up!" Marluxia yelled. "And get out of my room!"

Demyx grinned. "Nu-uh. Not happening," he said, plopping down on Marluxia's bed. "If I do, I'm dead."

While Marluxia was yelling at Demyx, he had decided to teleport himself into Marluxia's room. Why he didn't do that in the first place, is a mystery. Behind Axel, two more members had shown up. Larxene - who had gotten as close as she could to Axel without being singed, and Zexion - who was still had a faint smile on his face. "Axel," Zexion said. "Superior has ordered Vexen to make a new antidote for Larxene."

"And when should he be done?" Axel asked, the fire on his arms disappearing. "Soon?"

Zexion shrugged. "Vexen said that since all of his love potion went to Larxene, and Demyx drank the antidote, he has to start over. With the love potion."

Axel's eyebrow twitched. "What?"

"He's attempting to find a new test subject, give them the potion - which he has already created again - and make a proper antidote."

Larxene stepped to Axel, grasped his arm, and pulled it around her shoulders, smiling.

Axel's eyebrow twitched again. "I'm going to kill all of you."

"Start with Demyx," Marluxia muttered, watching as the blonde hopped up and down on his bed. "Or I'll kill you."

"I'll kill him if you kill Vexen," Axel said. "After he makes that damn antidote, of course."

Marluxia took no notice of this. He summoned his scythe and threw it at Demyx, catching the hood of his cloak and pinning him to the wall. "I think I'll go down and find something to do there," Marluxia said, smirking, as he disappeared.

Axel snatched his arm away from Larxene, slammed Marluxia's door, and turned to Zexion. "So, who's his new test subject?"

Zexion shook his head. "I don't know. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." He smirked, crossed his arms, and disappeared. Axel, angrier than he could ever remember being, stalked off down the hallway, Larxene following him.

"Axel? If you're angry we could-"

"Shut up, Larxene."

"I was going to say, if you're angry we could go and beat the shit out of Marluxia," Larxene said, quite proud of herself for thinking of it.

Axel stopped walking and turned to her. "...Where did you get that idea?" Even she was in love with him now, she was still her normal sadist self.

Larxene shrugged. "Just came to me. Why?"

"No reason." He turned and started back down the hallway, walking past a window that looked out over a garden that Marluxia had insisted upon adding. A few steps beyond it, he stopped and went to look through the window. "Tell you what, Larxene," he said thoughtfully. "If you go in here and destroy Marluxia's stupid ass garden, I'll make a deal with you."

"What type of deal?" Larxene asked, sliping his arm back over her shoulders.

Axel pulled his arm back and shrugged. "I don't know yet. But I'll think of something."

Larxene nodded and grinned brightly. "I'm sure you will, Axel," she said, slipping an arm around his waist. Axel pulled away from her and started back down the hall as Larxene looked through the window into Marluxia's "private" garden. "Axel?" she called to him, causing him to stop. "What if I don't feel like destroying his garden?"

Axel groaned. Loudly.

And Larxene walked back to him, gripping his hand when she caught up to him.

"...Axel?"

"What Larxene?"

"Why do you want to destroy Marluxia's garden anyway?"

- - - - -

Zexion appeared in the shadows of Vexen's lab, where the scientist was bent over his potions, muttering to himself. Xemnas stood beside him, arms crossed, and watching. "Picked anyone yet?" Zexion asked, walking over to them. Vexen shook his head without looking up, and added something to the potion.

"He hasn't even completed the potion yet," Xemnas said.

Zexion sighed. "Yes, well, if he doesn't hurry, Axel is going to kill 'everyone'. Or so he said."

"Done," Vexen said. "Stop pestering me and find a subject."

"Who would you like?" Zexion asked.

"I don't care."

"Pick a number."

Vexen looked at Zexion strangely, rolled his eyes, and said, "Four."

Zexion smirked. "Luxord it is."

"How did you get Luxord from four?" Vexen asked as Xemnas disappeared to find him.

"I don't really know. First one to come to mind." Zexion paused as the faintest sign of a smile came over his face. "Besides, it'll be fun to see who Luxord goes after, won't it?" With that, he left, walking out the door and up the stairs nearby.

- - - - -

Up in Marluxia's room, having either been forgotten by all or ignored by all, Demyx was trying unsuccessfully to pull Marluxia's scythe out of his hood. This task seemed to be harder than he had first anticapated. Sighing, Demyx let his arms - which were beginning to ache from trying to pull the scythe - fall to his sides. "I guess I'll just have to yell," he said to himself. He opened his mouth and screamed something incoherent that sounded like a screech of pain and terror.

Demyx could do this for a very long time. And he knew it.

If someone didn't come soon, he'd be hoarse.

And everyone else would be deaf.

* * *

...I'm still wondering where Marluxia's garden came from...

I don't know who I'll have Luxord go after... Any suggestions would be great. If I get none, I can always ask my brother to pick a number.


	3. Chapter 3

I forget which one you wanted more... But I do know it was between Vexen and Demyx. But when I thought the scene with Luxord up, it was Demyx he went after...

* * *

Potion Torture

Chapter 3

Xemnas appeared beside Vexen, Luxord beside him. Luxord had just began to drink Vexen's potion - cautiously, of course - when Demyx screamed. He jumped slightly in surprise and choked the rest of the potion in one gulp. "Who screamed?"

"Demyx would be my guess," Zexion said, on the other side of Vexen.

Luxord nodded. "And he is where?"

"Marluxia's room."

Luxord nodded again and disappeared.

Zexion looked at Vexen, who looked at Xemnas. "Demyx," Xemnas said thoughtfully. "Interesting choice..."

- - - - -

Throughout the castle, everyone who heard Demyx's scream had some sort of accident. As Axel stopped and ran back towards Marluxia's room, Marluxia himself stepped out of his garden. "I'm going to kill Demyx," Marluxia muttered. "Bitch caused me to cut myself."

Axel grinned. "Pruning the _pwitty flowers_?"

"Shut the hell up, Axel."

"Hey," Larxene said from Axel's side. "He stopped screaming. Wonder why."

- - - - -

Demyx had stopped screaming because Luxord had appeared beside Marluxia's beg. "Luxord! You're here to help me, right?" Demyx said hopefully.

Luxord nodded and climbed onto the bed. "Hmm..." he said after a while. "I'll be right back. Need some tools." And he disappeared, leaving Demyx alone again. When he returned, tools in his hands, Demyx eyed them suspiciously.

"Larxene's kunais? What are you going to do with those?" Luxord said nothing. He only grasped Demyx's wrist and pulled his arm straight by his side. "Hey!" Demyx protested as Luxord slammed a kunai through the sleeve of his cloak. "What are you doing?"

Luxord repeated his process with Demyx's other arm and his legs, firmly pinning him to the wall.

Demyx pulled at his restraints vainly. "_What the hell are you doing?" _he yelled at Luxord.

Luxord smirked and placed one arm on either side of Demyx's body, right by the shoulders. "What am I doing? That is a good question." Then he leaned forward and placed his mouth on Demyx's.

Demyx screamed again.

But no one could hear him now.

Demyx struggled - against Luxord (who had now shoved his body against Demyx's) and against the kunais pinning him down. Miraciously, the kunai holding one of his legs down popped off the wall and onto Marluxia's bed. Demyx restrained a grin, fearing that would only urge Luxord on, and carefully raised his leg and pushed Luxord off of him. As Luxord fell over onto his back, Demyx drew in a breath and yelled, "_Help! Luxord's trying to molest me!"_

- - - - -

Zexion sighed as Demyx's plea for help reached his ears. "I'll go force Marluxia to let him down," he said, leaving Vexen's room. He found Marluxia outside his garden, standing in front of Axel, obviously engaged in an argument. Zexion rolled his eyes. "Marluxia, stop arguing with Axel. And pruning shears are not going to help you fight him."

Marluxia scowled. "It was the only thing I could find." He looked at the shears in his hand, then tossed them over his shoulder and into the garden.

"Did you forget you can summon a scythe?" Zexion asked as Larxene pulled a hesitant Axel into Marluxia's garden.

"No," Marluxia said. "But it's holding Demyx to the wall and I don't feel like letting him down."

"Did you hear Demyx's last scream?"

Marluxia nodded. Of course he had. But that didn't mean he was going to help the boy. "Your point?"

"Go get him off that wall."

Marluxia smirked. "That's not going to happen."

Zexion sighed and was starting to think up ways to force Marluxia into doing what he wanted him to when the door to a stairwell opened and Xigbar walked through, a gun in one of his hands. "What's going on in this place? That babbling idiot caused me to shoot myself."

Marluxia looked down at a smoking hole in Xigbar's shoe and snorted.

"Xigbar, shoot Marluxia until he agrees to get Demyx off the wall," Zexion ordered to the sniper.

"What's in for me?"

"You get to shoot Marluxia."

That seemed to be enough for Xigbar and he grinned and summoned his other gun. Marluxia paled and started backing up the stairs behind him. "No reason to shoot me," he started, only to be cut off by a bullet scraping his side. "Hey!"

A few minutes later, Marluxia was failing to dodge Xigbar's bullets and had given up. "All right, dammit! I'll let the stupid idiot down!"

Xigbar seemed slightly disappointed. "And just when I was starting to have fun." Then he shrugged, grinning. "Oh, well!" He aimed his guns at Marluxia and let another round go off.

If it was possible, Zexion would've died from laughter.

* * *

Hm... Don't believe it was supposed to come out so short.

I feel bad for Demyx. It hurt me to write that... ugh... I actually had to stop last night and take a break until now. Kind of weird... But I am not a yaoi writer, and therefore did not like writing that. Yet I did. And most likely will again in this story.


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize to the people who wanted Luxord to go after Vexen. But I'll come up with something to delay Vexen's potion making.

* * *

Potion Torture

Chapter 4

Marluxia sighed. The last thing he had wanted to see was Luxord kissing Demyx.

And on his bed too.

He walked over, grabbed Luxord by the hood of his cloak, and pulled him away from Demyx. "You are one sick gambler," Marluxia muttered, tossing him to the floor. Before he took the scythe down, he removed the knives, tossing them over his shoulder. He paused and looked at Demyx, who looked back at him with an irritatingly happy grin. "Wipe that look off your face or I'll leave you up there," Marluxia snarled.

"As if."

Marluxia's snarl turned to a grimace as he turned to see Xigbar standing in the doorway, freshly reloaded guns in his hands.

"You'll do as your told, won't you flower boy?"

Marluxia scowled.

Xigbar raised his guns.

And Demyx toppled onto Marluxia's bad, narrowly missing the pink-haired scythe-wielder. "Thanks, Mar," Demyx said, flipping over onto his back.

"Don't call me that."

Demyx's grin returned. "Whatever you say, Mar."

- - - - -

"Larxene. What are we doing in Marluxia's garden?"

Larxene turned to him and smiled. "Axel," she said in a tone that said she'd tolerate his slowness only because she loved him. "You wanted to destroy it, right?" She watched as Axel quirked an eyebrow, thinking it only made him more appealing.

"And?"

"If I destroy it, will you promise that you won't push me away?"

"Larxene..."

"Come on, Axel," Larxene said. If bribing him was the only way she could get close to him, she'd do it, even though she would prefer that he let her willingly. "You said if I destroyed it, you'd find a way to pay it back to me. Well, I found it for you."

Axel sighed. He knew he was going to regret this. "Fine, Larxene."

Larxene smiled warmly, stepped closer to him, and unleashed her magic.

A resounding crash of thunder echoed through the castle.

- - - - -

Marluxia's scythe slammed into the ground into of Luxord. "Don't move," Marluxia said. "Don't get any closer to the stupid little whiny bitch, because if you do, your head will be gone." Marluxia stared down at Luxord, who stared straight back up. The only reason Marluxia wasn't letting Luxord get close to Demyx was because everytime he did, Demyx screamed. And Demyx's screams were loud, shrill, and annoying.

Just like him. Annoying brat, annoying screams. At least, that's what Marluxia figured.

Demyx grinned at Marluxia again. "You're a life saver, Mar," he said, making himself comfortable against the headboard of Marluxia's bed.

"What have I told you about calling me that?" Marluxia asked, pulling the scythe out of the floor and frowning at the hole it made.

"Not to do it," Demyx replied. He eyed Luxord, who was creeping slowly towards him, and five Dancers sprang up in his way.

"Demyx," Luxord said. "No need for the Nobodies."

"Says you."

Marluxia swung the scythe at Luxord, missing him completely and cutting a Dancer in half instead. "All of you out," he ordered. "Demyx, your annoying Nobodies, Luxord - out of my room. I want quiet, and you're-"

A loud crash interrupted him, and they all turned towards the door as Zexion appeared, his face void of all emotion. "Larxene has throughly destroyed your garden, Marluxia," Zexion said, standing aside as Marluxia lept from his bed to the floor. "Please try not killing her," he said to Marluxia as he ran by him.

"Hey, no! Mar! Wait!" Demyx cried, jumping up from the bed and running after him. "Mar! You can't leave me with Luxord!" He ran towards the door, followed by his four remaining Dancers.

- - - - -

Axel looked around the area that Marluxia's garden used to occupy. Whatever type of flowers and plants Marluxia was growing were now all blackened clumps littering the equally black ground. "Nice job, Larxene." Larxene grinned and gripped his wrist.

"Thank you, Axel!" she chirped happily, quite proud of herself for earning a compliment from him.

Axel rolled his eyes and the door burst open. "Hello, Marluxia," he said calmly.

Marluxia scanned over his ruined garden and then glared at Axel and Larxene. "Why the fuck did you burn it down!"

Larxene shrugged. "Seemed like fun. And it was."

Marluxia scowled. "Axel's idea, wasn't it?" Axel grinned. "I knew it! What the hell is wrong you! Does it entertain you to destroy everything I own!"

Axel nodded. "Of course it does."

Marluxia's eyes narrowed and his scythe appeared in his hands. But before he could do anything, someone out in the hall called out to him in a devastingly pitiful voice:

"_Maaarr!" _

Marluxia stifened as Demyx came running into the room, his eyes wide and terrified. "Mar! Luxord killed my Dancers! You've gotta protect me!"

"Luxord killed something?" Axel asked interestingly.

"Demyx, get the hell away from me," Marluxia said, ignoring Axel.

"But, Mar!"

"And stop calling me that!"

Larxene looked at Axel, who looked back at her. "Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" Axel asked her. She shrugged, then looked back to the door as Luxord walked calmly through it.

"Demyx," Luxord said, causing the musician to squeal and jump behind Marluxia.

"Protect me, Mar!" Demyx urged.

Axel's grin returned, wider than ever. "Ah! So, Luxord is the one who got Vexen's potion!" he said to Larxene. "He had to have gone after Demyx."

Larxene nodded, accepting every word of it. "What I don't get is why Demyx is asking Marluxia for help."

"Or why he's calling him Mar," Axel added, watching as Marluxia swung his scythe in a cirle around him to make Demyx and Luxord back up. "Hey, Mar!" Axel called, making the man turn in his direction angrily. "Better watch where you're swinging that scythe. You almost cut Demyx's head off, and that is not a good way to protect him."

"Shut the hell up!" Marluxia screamed, swinging the scythe back around as Demyx attempted to stay close to him. As it came around the side where Luxord was standing, it centered on his head and knocked him to the floor unconscious.

"Now that's more like it!" Axel said, raising his hands and clapping. "I believe this calls for a celebration."

Marluxia glared at Axel.

Demyx grinned happily and - without thinking - threw his arms around Marluxia.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Marluxia yelled, pushing Demyx to the ground. "Don't fucking hug me!"

Larxene and Axel started laughing, while Demyx sat up and grinned sheepishly. "Heh... Sorry about that, Mar. Got a bit to happy for my own good, I guess."

Marluxia glowered down at Demyx and his grip on his scythe tightened.

"All right," a voice said from the door. "Shut up and listen."

They looked and spotted Zexion, standing just inside the doorway, a few notecards in his hands. "Okay, now," Zexion said, starting to read off the cards. "Vexen says to 'just shut the hell up and let him work in peace'." He flipped the card out of his hand and to the floor. "Saix says 'shut the fuck up before every single one of you dies a horrible death because you all wouldn't let him sleep in silence'." Flip. "Xigbar says he's trying to target practice and 'would not like to have a dozen bullets in his legs' due to annoying distractions." Flip. "Xaldin is trying to practice making 'more devasting tornados and you idiots are not helping'." Flip. Having no more cards to read off of, Zexion stuck his hands in the pocket of his cloak and looked at the others. "And I'm just tired of hearing all the yelling," he said, turning back around and heading out the door. "Although, it'd probably amuse me if I didn't have to help Vexen make that damn antidote," he muttered to himself.

* * *

That whole chapter was pretty much pointless... but who cares. The entire story is pointless.

But that was fun to write.

I also wondered why people call Marluxia 'Mar' or 'Marly'. Guess I know now: To annoy the hell out of him.


	5. Chapter 5

I feel I should explain the first part of this: I stepped on a roach. And then noticed that bugs are almost always in the shadows.

* * *

Potion Torture

Chapter 5

Zexion scowled. Tired of Vexen's constant murmuring and Xemnas's ever-watchful eye over any movements in and outside the room, he had attempted to retreat into the shadows.

The only problem was the very large - and very disgusting - bugs trapped in a jar on the edge of Vexen's lab table.

Zexion hated bugs. And he also hated the fact that they were always dwelling in his element.

Uttering a grunt of protest, he reached forward, picked up the jar and moved into the light. But all that did was make the horrible things easier to see. He picked the jar up again, debating whether or not to shove it under Vexen's desk, when a voice called his name.

"Zexion?"

Zexion turned back to Xemnas, his gloves losing their grip on the jar slightly. "Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to-" He paused and tried to strengthen his grip, only to have the jar slip between his hands. "Wonderful," he muttered, moving out of the way as the bugs crawled towards him. "Vexen, what the hell are you doing with bugs in a jar?"

Vexen looked up from the antidote he was working on and spotted the broken glass at Zexion's feet. "You broke it, didn't you?" he asked, ignoring the question.

Xemnas sighed, and, before Zexion or Vexen could say anything else, looked at Vexen in a way that clearly meant he was to get back to work. Vexen turned back to his potions, and ignoring Zexion's groan of disgust as a bug crawled up on his boot.

- - - - -

Marluxia sighed angrily and resisted the urge to slice a certain very annoying boy in half. "Demyx," he said, between gritted teeth. "Go bother someone else. Now."

Demyx paused in his nonstop rant about who-knows-what (Marluxia had been trying to ignore him), and grinned at Marluxia. "Now, Mar," he said. "You know I can't do that. No one else will protect me!"

"I'm not protecting you!" Marluxia snapped. He had long before given up on the Mar thing, as Demyx was never going to let it go. In an attempt to lose the boy, he had teleported himself into three different rooms in the castle before settling on the quiet of the empty room beside the one where Saix was trying to sleep. It wasn't long before Demyx had found him though.

Demyx snorted. "Sure, Mar. Whatever you say."

Marluxia supposed his choice was good anyway. Demyx wasn't as loud as he usually was, in fear of waking Saix and having to deal with him in his Berserk form.

"Yeah, Mar," another throughfully annoying voice agreed. "You know you're protecting him."

Marluxia sighed and looked to the door. Axel was leaning against the doorframe, grinning. Larxene was standing beside him, his hand gripped in hers.

"You'll have to do a better job, though," Axel continued. "That last hit didn't keep Luxord down for longer than three minutes."

A frightened squeak emitted from the musician in front of him. "You mean," Demyx said. "Luxord's awake?"

Axel nodded.

Demyx squealed again and lept to his feet from his seat on a discarded chair, one with several burn marks on it. "He- Mar- _Shit!"_

"Keep your voice down!" Marluxia ordered, eyeing the wall seperating his rom from Saix's as something in the other room creaked.

Demyx looked back at him, then back at Axel, and another high-pitched squeal of fright escaped his lips. "Mar! Help!"

Marluxia rolled his eyes and looked back at the doorway, where Luxord was now standing behind Larxene and Axel. "Hey," Axel said, in a mock suprised voice. "He must've followed us here!"

"Now's your chance," Larxene whispered to Luxord, before moving aside to let him into the room.

Demyx let out a bloodcurdling scream, one which he had obviously been holding in.

A roar erupted from the room next to them.

"Fuck," Axel said, already backing out the door. "Run!"

Marluxia sprang up from his seat on another burned chair and sprinted out of the room. Demyx ran after him, screeching something about Marluxia protecting him. Luxord followed them, and Larxene pulled Axel away from the doorway as the door to Saix's room flew off its hinges and into the wall opposite it.

- - - - -

Zexion, sitting on Vexen's bed to avoid the large bugs crawling across the floor, looked up along with the other two members. The scream was enough, but the roar...

"Saix," Xemnas said, starting for the door.

Vexen plugged a cork into a beaker in his hands and followed Xemnas. "The antidote has been completed," he told him, Zexion coming up behind him. "All we did to do is find Luxord and see if it works."

"Move, morons!"

Vexen turned to look down the hallway as Marluxia ran by him, Demyx after him. After Luxord, Axel, and Larxene ran by, he looked up at Xemnas.

"That might be a little hard," Xemnas said, looking back down the hallway as Saix charged into veiw, Claymore in hand. "Don't kill them," he added to Saix as he ran by. Saix grunted and continued down the hallway.

- - - - -

Marluxia stopped in front of Demyx and disappeared in the portal of darkness. Demyx turned to find that the others had teleported away too - even Luxord - leaving him with the fate of Saix. He screamed again, then teleported himself.

_He's going to kill me,_ Demyx thought a few minutes later, curled up underneath Vexen'slab tablewith his eyes closed and his hands over his head. _He's going to find me and then kill me. I'll never stand a chance. Either he'll find me or Luxord will. Not that that's a good thing. Ohh... I think I'd prefer Saix over Luxord..._

When he teleported, he had ended up in front of Vexen's room. Xemnas, Zexion, and Vexen were no where to be seen, and the roars from down the hall meant Saix had realized his prey had gone. Not wanting to be caught and killed, Demyx had dived into Vexen's room, crawled up under the lab table, and leaned into a corner where a cloth hung over the edge.

The cloth lifted up without him even noticing.

_He's going to kill me, he's going to, I just know he is! _

"Demyx?"

Demyx screamed, kicked out at whoever it was, and reached beside him. Not even opening his eyes, he grasped a beaker that had fallen off Vexen's table when he went under it, and threw it in the direction of the voice. There was a scream of pain and whoever it was cursed. Demyx decided this was a good time to find out who had found him. "M-Mar?"

Marluxia growled - sounding much like Saix - and stumbled over to Vexen's bed, his hands over his eyes. "Great goin, you bitch," he snarled, sitting down.

"Mar?" Demyx asked, crawling out from under the table and standing beside it. "Are you okay?"

Marluxia moved his hands from his face, revealing watery eyes. "Dammit! Everything's gone fuckin blurry!"

Demyx blinked. "Huh?"

"I can't see anything!" Marluxia snapped. "Did you get that?"

Demyx paled. "Mar... Are...are you serious?"

"Do you think I would joke about my damn eyesight?"

Demyx shook his head and sank back to the ground. He couldn't believe it. He had just blinded his protection. Demyx sighed and lied down on his side, whimpering. _I'm so dead... _

"Demyx?"

Demyx's response was a low whine.

"When I can figure out exactly which blur you are, you're fucking dead."

* * *

Well, that was unexpected. Oh well. Guess that's a reason to delay Vexen's antidote making. 


	6. Chapter 6

Decided to give Saix his own little scene... of sorts. He is pretty cool... And I threw Roxas in it too. At the end. I have no clue exactly what Roxas's part in this is, but at least we all know he's there.

* * *

Potion Torture

Chapter 6

"Damn."

The entire hallway was ruined. His own door was lying in the hallway, broken. Saix sighed and relaxed his grip on the Claymore, letting the weapon disappear. Xemnas would question the destroyed hallway and broken door, but at least he hadn't killed anyone. Walking past the door, Saix entered his room and settled back on his bed.

Saix didn't sleep much. And when he did, he wanted it silent.

Was that really too much to ask?

- - - - -

Marluxia let another frustrated growl out. He could see...

Nothing.

Vexen's room had turned into a mix of dull shaped blurs of different blacks and grays, along with the occasional brown or blue. There was a haze on either side of his vision field, obscuring everything that would have been there with a black/blue color. The haze shouldn't have been the color it was. He knew this because the haze was his hair, which was not a strange mix of black and blue. It was pink.

"Dammit, Demyx," Marluxia muttered to himself. "All the pinks have turned to blacks!"

A moving blur stepped into the now water-like light from the hallway and then disappeared into the mix. A short while later, a familar voice spoke.

"Demyx, why are you on my floor?"

A rustling noise, which Marluxia took to single that Demyx was sitting up. "I...uh...accidently blinded Mar."

"I'm not blind," Marluxia spat. "I just can't see anything but blurs."

- - - - -

Vexen sighed. It was just like Demyx to legally blind a member. Said member was sitting on the edge of his bed, water from his eyes trailing down his face. "And how did you manage to do that?"

Demyx, now sitting in the small space between the table and the bed, looked up at Vexen and proceeded to recall the events that had led to Marluxia's blinding. When he was finished, Vexen sighed again and sat down at the chair in front of the lab table. "Demyx... How could you be so stupid?"

"Vexen," Marluxia spoke up, staring straight ahead with dead eyes. "You do realize that all of this can be traced back to you putting a love potion in Larxene's drink?"

Vexen scowled at the man and was about to respond when the door was pushed open again and Zexion entered, looking as though he'd been through hell.

"Who the hell decided that I was the one to search for Luxord?" he asked dryly.

"Did you find him?" Vexen asked, ignoring the previous statement.

Zexion shook his head. "No. But I did risk getting third-degree burns from both fire and lightening. Not to mention the constant threat of bullets being shot into my skin, spears being inpaled through me, and the giant tomahawk thrown my way."

"Zexion-"

"And," Zexion continued. "Did you know that our little blonde "runaway" was just hiding under the stairs by the front door! The fucker nearly took my head off with those damn Keyblades!"

"Zexion, calm down," Vexen said. "Have you told Xemnas you found Roxas?"

Zexion snorted and sat down beside Marluxia. "I will when I see him again," he scoffed, glancing at Marluxia. "So, what's wrong with pinky here?"

Marluxia's eyes narrowed and flicked to the man (or blur, in his eyes) that had just sat beside him. "My name is not 'pinky'," he snarled. "It is Marluxia, and it'll do you well to call me by it."

"Did you forget that I'm a higher rank than you?"

"Did you forget that I have a weapon that could take your head off in one swing?"

"Did you both forget that Vexy there is supposed to be making a love potion antidote?" a smug voice cut in. "I believe the yelling and constant bickering could be counted as a distraction."

"Axel," Vexen said, looking from the arguing members to him. "Did you just call me... '_Vexy'?"_

Axel grinned cockily and nodded. "Yes, Vexen, I did. Does it bother you?"

Vexen scowled.

Demyx snorted. "Heh... Vexy..." He started to laugh, but stopped when Vexen glared fiercly at him. "Uh... Sorry?"

Vexen rolled his eyes and turned back to his table, pulling the antidote out of his cloak pocket and setting it beside him. With nothing else to do, he supposed he should start on the remedy for Marluxia's sight.

"Is that the antidote?" Axel asked interestingly, walking into the room and hovering over Vexen's shoulder.

Vexen nodded, noting that Axel had managed to seperate himself from Larxene. "Yes, Axel."

"Can I give it to Larxene?"

"Where is Larxene?" Demyx asked, moving from the floor to the bed and lying on his back.

"She's getting us something to drink," Axel answered, watching as Vexen pulled several potions towards him. "So? Can I? And what are you doing?"

"No, you cannot. I'm not sure if it'll work properly, so I'll have to test it on Luxord. As for what I am doing, it is really none of your business."

"Would it happen to do with why Marluxia's eyes have gone a lighter blue than usual?" Zexion asked, looking over to Vexen. "And why he appears to be crying."

"I am not crying, dammit!" Marluxia protested.

Vexen sighed, and began to shuffle through the potions on his table. He was sure he had made some kind of remedy that restored sight. "Yes, it does have to do with Marluxia's eyes."

"Is he blind?" Axel asked, his grin widening.

Vexen chose to say nothing, only continued looking through the many beakers.

Axel took this as a yes and started laughing. Demyx grinned and started laughing too, seeing exactly what was so funny now that he knew the others couldn't find Luxord and he'd be safe for a little while longer. Zexion, having found many things in the past few hours utterly hilarious, burst into his own laughter, doubling over backwards. Vexen scowled and reached for another beaker, taking in his grip a bit too tightly, and stared at the green liquid pouring over his gloved hand.

It was the remedy for blindness.

- - - - -

Xemnas, having made sure that the other members were not trying to kill each other (or Saix, since they had evidently heard him roar), appeared in Vexen's doorway. He sighed. The few members he had not been able to find, and they were all crowded in Vexen's room. The sight of three of his lower ranking comrades laughing at another's pure anger/misfortune, while a fifth sat glaring at green liquid sliding over his hand, told him immidietely that he should stay out of it.

He decided instantly to go down to the kitchen and get a drink.

"Vexen," he said before leaving. "I trust you'll find Luxord soon and test your antidote."

"As well as cure Mar's blindness!" Demyx added, between a gale of laughter.

Xemnas raised one eyebrow, but decided not to go further into it. "Yes... And cure Marluxia's blindness." He shook his head, not really wanting to know what they had done now that could make a man go blind, and continued on his way to the kitchen.

- - - - -

Roxas, humming quietly to himself and eating some potato chips he had found in a cabinet in the kitchen, slowly walked back towards where he had come. _Can't believe I forget something to drink, _he thought, shrugging.

Then he stopped.

"Roxas," Xigbar said, standing in front of the blonde. "Where have you been?" Then he looked closely at what he was eating. "Hey-Are those my chips?"

Roxas looked at the chips in his hand, at Xigbar, and then back at the chips in his hands. He dropped the bag of chips and summoned both Oblivion and Oathkeeper. He took a step back from Xigbar, then lunged forward, and whapped him in the head with the Keyblades. Xigbar blinked his good eye, shocked that Roxas would dare hit him.

And Roxas took his chance.

He turned, let the Keyblades disappear, and sprinted back towards his hiding place, grinning.

* * *

I like that ending. It had nothing whatsoever to do with the storyline. But it was fun. So much fun.

I also liked the little argument thing with Marluxia and Zexion. Blind fool still thinks he can take people's head off.

And let's not forget brilliant Vexen. Destroying the thing he needed. So smart.


	7. Chapter 7

I got the main idea for this chapter from a reviewer (BlackLadyCharon), and it should explain why Demyx is so damn attached to Marluxia.

* * *

Potion Torture

Chapter 7

Vexen scowled and let go of the broken beaker. He reached forward and picked up a rag to clean the liquid off his glove.

"Hey, what's that?" Axel, who was still hovering around hiim, asked, gesturing towards another potion that had been lying under the rag.

Vexen reached for the potion and turned it over in his hands, before realizing exactly what it was. "Axel, go get Xemnas."

"Why?"

"Just go."

Axel rolled his eyes and disappeared to the kitchen.

Zexion, leaning against the wall beside Vexen's bed, looked over at him. "So, what have you got?" he asked.

"If my assumptions are correct," Vexen said, examining the potion. "This is the antidote to the love potion."

Zexion glanced at Demyx, who was lying on his side beside a sleeping Marluxia. "If that's true, then what did Demyx drink?"

"Good question," Demyx muttered.

Vexen switched his gaze from the antidote to Demyx, but before he could answer, Axel appeared in the doorway. "Found Xemnas," Axel said, gesturing to the hallway. "Also found Luxord."

Demyx jolted into an upright position and stared around the room, eyes wide. "Luxord?" he repeated. "He can't come in here! My protection's blind!" He paused and looked at Marluxia, who was sleeping against the wall in a sitting position. "And asleep!"

"That's why he's in the hall," Axel said. "Wouldn't want Vexen's antidote destroyed by you. So, Vexen, what's so damned important that we needed Xemnas?"

Vexen stood, grabbed the antidote he had just created and shoved it into a pocket, along with the real antidote. "Zexion, join me outside so I can explain to all of you at once exactly what happened."

"And I stay with Mar," Demyx said, watching as the others left. "Right?"

Vexen nodded. "Yes, Demyx."

Demyx grinned and laid back down on his side.

- - - - -

Roxas stopped and stood as still as he possibly could. Down the hall, right in front of his hiding place, stood Xigbar and Larxene. Xigbar was talking to Larxene, gesturing back towards the way Roxas had come.

"-and then the brat hit me with his Keyblades," Xigbar finished.

Larxene grinned, then started laughing.

Roxas, not really wanting to know the outcome, turned and ran back the way he had come, dashing up the first flight of stairs he came to.

- - - - -

Zexion stood beside Vexen as Vexen explained to Xemnas what he wanted him for.

"So exactly what did Demyx drink?" Luxord asked.

"I assume what he drank was one of my earlier attempts at a love potion," Vexen explained.

Axel waved this aside and motioned towards the antidote Vexen had taken out of his pocket. "That's the antidote I can give to Larxene, right?"

Vexen nodded. "Yes, Axel."

Zexion blinked. "Oh, and Xemnas, Roxas was hiding underneath the stairs by the front door," he said, stepping to the wall. "Now that you know that, I suggest you move."

Xemnas looked over at Zexion, then turned and glanced over his shoulder before sliding up to the wall.

Roxas ran past Xemnas, seemingly in a hurry and not really noticing any of the members standing there. Axel, having ignored Zexion, was surprised to see his friend running through the halls of the castle when he though he had left. "Roxas!" he said loudly, hoping to make the boy stop and explain why he had been hiding. All Roxas did, however, was turn to look at Axel.

And run directly into Vexen.

Vexen grunted as the force of the impact caused him to stagger. His grip on the antidote loosened before it fell from his hands completely. Roxas had fallen to the ground in front of Vexen, and sat up. He looked up at the scientist, only to have the beaker hit his face and fall to the ground, breaking at his feet.

"Roxas..." Axel groaned. "That was the antidote."

"Antidote to what?" Roxas asked, turning his head to talk to Axel.

"A love potion," Zexion answered, stepping back over to them.

Roxas blinked, confused. "Huh?"

Vexen sighed, and yet again explained.

"That's entirely new to me," Roxas muttered.

"Vexen," Luxord said. "If what Demyx drank was another love potion, does that mean he's in love with another member?"

Vexen nodded once. "Sort of. The-"

Axel snapped his fingers, interrupting. "Marluxia."

Luxord switched his gaze from Vexen to Axel. "What?"

"It does make sense," Xemnas agreed. "Since he drank that potion, he has been spending a lot of time with Marluxia."

Roxas, still utterly confused, looked up at all of them. "Demyx is in love with Marluxia?"

Axel started to nod, but then stopped and looked at Vexen. "That is what you're were going to say, right?"

"I was going to say," Vexen snapped. "that the potion Demyx drank was an earlier attempt, and therefore did not have the same effects as the perfected love potion. The love he feels for Marluxia is more brotherly than anything else."

Roxas cocked his head to one side. "Demyx thinks Marluxia is his brother...? Gah... This is giving me a headache!" As if to illustrate his point, he clutched his head and fell over onto his back.

"Don't be so overdramatic, Roxas," Axel said, nudging him with the toe of his boot. "And get off the floor."

Zexion eyed Luxord as Roxas stood, brushing his cloak off. "Don't go killing Marluxia, now, Luxord," he said, smirking. "That would only wound the poor child."

Luxord smirked as well. "I won't...anymore. And you're as much of a child as he is."

Zexion's smirk was replaced with a scowl and his uncovered eye narrowed. "I am older," he snarled. "And a higher rank. I am not as much of a child as he is."

Xemnas cleared his throat before Luxord could make another remark. "Shouldn't we let Vexen get back to his potion making,"he said, speaking the question as a command.

The others exchanged a look between them and then nodded as one. "Of course, Xemnas," Zexion said, starting to back down the hallway, opposite the direction of Vexen's room.

"And you will help him," Xemnas added, causing Zexion to stop.

He sighed, knowing arguing with Xemnas would be worse than helping Vexen, and trailed after the scientist as the others went their own ways.

- - - - -

Demyx sighed.

He was crouched in front of Vexen's bed, staring at Marluxia while he slept and silently wishing for him to awaken, or for Vexen to hurry up and remake the remedy. He didn't care if Marluxia was blinded for the time being.

He was bored.

"C'mon, Mar!" he whispered, leaning closer to the bed. "Wake up already."

Marluxia gave no response. He only slid down the wall to lay in the center of Vexen's bed, instead of sitting against it.

Demyx whimpered again. Cautiously, he reached forward and poked Marluxia's shoulder. He was cautious because, even know he was blind, Marluxia could still summon his scythe, and the weapon could still take someone's head off.

No response.

Demyx sighed again. At this rate, Marluxia would never wake up, and he'd be bored forever. _Of course that wouldn't happen, _Demyx reassured himself, staring unblinkingly at Marluxia. _He's gotta wake up sometime!_ Perfectly assured that Marluxia would indeed awaken sometime, if not soon, Demyx crawled back onto the bed. He took his original position, at the end of the bed and right beside Marluxia, lying down and closing his eyes. He hoped to fall asleep soon, and was grateful when the familar feeling of tiredness overwhelmed him and he drifted off, curled up next to Marluxia.

* * *

There. Why the hell Demyx is so attached to Marluxia: Explained. 


	8. Chapter 8

Uh... Beginning of this chapter, the part with Axel, Roxas, and Larxene, was written when I was hyper. VERY hyper. So that's why it's a little strange.

* * *

Potion Torture

Chapter 8

"...and that's why there's nothing more annoying than hypochondriacs on drugs," Roxas finished, smiling proudly at Axel.

Axel stared at him, utterly confused. _What the hell has this kid gotten into? _"Uh...Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

Axel opened his mouth, then closed it. He was still confused, having not understood a word the boy had just said. Something about Lexaeus, hypochondriacs, and drugs... "...What?"

Roxas sighed. He and Axel were seated at the dining table, having detoured there to see if Larxene had somehow forgotten how to pour two glasses of drink. "Do I have to repeat it all?" he asked, looking at Axel with a distressed look that clearly meant he couldn't repeat himself.

Axel sighed and shook his head. "Not needed. Just forget about the whole drugged up hypochondriacs," he said, leaning back in his chair.

"But what about Lexaeus and the hippie monkey?" Roxas asked, his voice shooting up and becoming high-pitched.

Axel blinked and moved his chair back away from the table. "Uh...what? Roxas, are you sure this wasn't a dream?"

Roxas frowned. "Of course not! I saw it!"

"You've been living under some stairs for the past three weeks," Axel pointed out. "You probably sniffed up too much dust and had a weird dream that you now think is real." He paused, going over the recent events. "Either that or accidently drank one of Vexen's many potions and went legally insane."

Roxas pouted and crossed his arms. "You're no fun, Axel," he grumbled. "It wasn't a dream."

Axel sighed and leaned the chair back to the table, rubbing his temples in frustration. He could feel a headache coming... Whether Roxas was in denial or just playing some kind of weird game with him, he was still confused beyond all hope. "Roxas," he said slowly. "It. Was. A. Dream. Okay?"

Roxas glared at Axel. Then he looked up to the ceiling in deep thought. Axel watched him as a grin filled his face. "Ah! You're right!" he said, looking back over at Axel. "It was definitely a dream. Cause you died... and you're not dead now."

Axel tilted his head to one side, opened his mouth to say something else, then shut it before he said something that would make this conversation any weirder.

"Hey, guys!" a way too cheerful, yet familar voice rang out suddenly. A female voice.

_Hell, _Axel thought as Larxene launched herself into a chair beside him. _I think this whole castle has gone insane. Roxas and his...dreams... And Larxene's cheerful?_

Roxas smiled at Larxene and waved from his seat across the table. "Hi, Larxene."

"So, Axel," Larxene said, waving back at Roxas while grinning. "About those drinks. I made them, but then I met Xigbar and he took your drink and drank it, then took mine and drank it. And then he went on this rant about Roxas hitting him with Keyblades..." She paused, her grin fading. "And when I laughed he got mad and threatened to kill me, so I left, and he was still talking. But, anyway, then I found myself in Xigbar's room and decided to raid his personal fridge. Did you know that man has energy drinks in there? I guess that's why he always talks so much. And here I was thinking he just liked to hear himself talk." She looked at Axel and the cheerful grin returned to her face. "Didn't you-"

"Larxene!" Axel interrupted, realizing that if he didn't say anything she'd go on forever. "Take a breath, girl."

Larxene snorted. "I don't need to breathe, Axel."

"I don't care," Axel muttered, staring at the table. "You're talking too much."

"Prob'ly the effect of the energy drink," Roxas said smartly.

"Oh, Roxas," Larxene said, turning to him for a brief moment. "Did you know Axel is my boyfriend?"

- - - - -

There really _was _no need to open his eyes. Even if he was awake, he still wouldn't be able to see anything. And he happened to prefer silent darkness over confusing blurs.

Only it wasn't silent.

Something in the room was clinking, the sound of glass against glass. There was also the sound of water being poured into something. Every now and then, someone spoke in a low murmur, and once there was a low thunk as something hit the floor. Slow breathing came from beside him, along with a warmth. Someone was sleeping beside him - right beside him - and he knew who it was. Marluxia scowled and spoke, "If that's Demyx beside me, he's dead."

"I wouldn't do that," Zexion's voice answered. "Xemnas doesn't allow us to kill each other, you know that."

Marluxia chose to ignore this. He opened his eyes, summoned his scythe (noting that the pink blade had turned the same black/blue of his hair), and focused on the blur beside him that was Demyx. Raising the scythe, he grinned sadistically and brought it down swiftly.

- - - - -

A scream escaped him before he was even awake fully. Demyx jumped, falling off of Vexen's bed, and clutched his side as thick, red blood poured out in a steady stream. He looked up to see his blood dripping off the end of a very sharp blade, and it took his brain a few seconds to realize who it belonged to. "M-Mar...?" he asked shakily, staring up at the man.

"Marluxia!" Vexen snapped, standing up from his potions.

"Guess that'll teach you to sleep near me again," Marluxia snarled at Demyx, wiping the blood off the blade with one hand. He looked at Demyx, only to cock an eyebrow when he saw the blonde was staring at him with a geniune hurt look. "What? It's not like you're going to die from one cut. Get yourself a potion and stop staring a me like that."

"I told you not to cut him," Zexion said, clearly angry. "There's a reason why he's looking at you like that."

Marluxia scoffed and looked back at Demyx, who was still staring at him. "Knock it off."

Demyx lifted his hand off his side and looked at the sheen covering the black glove. _He... actually cut me... _He sighed and resisted the urge to look back up at Marluxia.

"What's going on in here?"

Demyx looked up at the door and cringed, backing up to the wall. Of all the people he would have wanted to see, Luxord was the last one. It was bad enough he had been cut by Marluxia, but Luxord... He just didn't want to deal with the gambler.

"What did you do?" Luxord asked, glaring at Marluxia. "I know he screamed."

"Take it easy," Marluxia muttered, raising his now empty hands. "No need to go off on me, lover boy."

Luxord shook his head, reached into one of the pockets of his cloak, and pulled out a single potion. "It's only half full," Luxord said, giving the potion to his wounded comrade. "But it should help."

Demyx relaxed a little bit, feeling the cut on his side healing. He still ached, but at least he wasn't bleeding anymore. Sighing, he lifted himself off the ground and sat on the edge of Vexen's lab table, not really wanting to be near Marluxia at the time.

"Well?" Luxord demanded. "What did you do, Marluxia?"

Marluxia rolled his eyes and lowered himself onto his back. "Nothing. Just taught the brat why he shouldn't sleep near me."

"Some brother you are," Zexion muttered, playing with a rat he had found in one of Vexen's many jars.

Marluxia shot back up and glared at the wall, not really bothering to try and figure out which blur was which. "What?"

* * *

Also-if anyone got an email saying there was an 8th chapter and there wasn't, it was an accident. I was trying to replace the 7th chapter with the edited version of chapter 7. So...yeah.

And - I have no clue why I let Marluxia hurt Demyx. Guess that's why I put it as General. Knew someone was bound to get hurt mentally/physically/emotionally sometime.


	9. Chapter 9

This story comes way to easily to me. The testing of Vexen's antidote is in this one.

* * *

Potion Torture

Chapter 9

Roxas stared at Larxene, then at Axel. "She's your girlfriend?" he asked, eyes wide.

Axel sighed. "Roxas-"

"Larxene is your girlfriend?" Roxas repeated.

"Roxas," Axel said loudly, cutting the boy off as he started to say something else. "She is not my girlfriend."

Larxene giggled beside him and took his hand in hers. "Oh, don't be silly, Axel," she said cheerfully, grinning at him. "It's not nice to tell lies."

"I am not telling lies," Axel spat, yanking his hand away from her. "You're not my girlfriend. You just think you are."

Roxas grinned. "Oh..." he said, making the other two look at him. "I get it. This is another one of those love potion deals, right?"

Axel nodded. Larxene's grin faded to a smile, and she pulled Axel's arm over her shoulders. She started to say something, only to be interrupted by a loud scream. "My guess," Axel said, looking up in the direction of the scream. "Someone's done something to Demyx again."

"Should we go see what happened?" Roxas asked.

"I'm not," Axel said, leaning his chair back on two legs. "You can if you want."

"Oh, come on, Axel," Larxene said, pulling Axel's arm around her shoulders and making him put the chair back on all four legs. "Let's go watch."

"You only want to go so you can put Demyx in even more pain," Axel muttered, leaning his chair back again.

Larxene snorted. "Oh, I do not. I want to talk to him a bit."

"So you want to warp his mind. That's nice, Larxene. I'm still not going." He looked over to Roxas for support, but the boys' chair was empty. "What the- Where the hell did he go?"

"Well," Larxene said, standing and pulling Axel to his feet as she did. "You told him he could go if he wanted to. I guess he wanted to." She grinned widely at him and started walking towards the stairs. "Let's go, Axel."

- - - - -

Marluxia flopped back on Vexen's bed and closed his eyes. "So you're telling me that that little bitch drank some fucked up love potion and now he thinks I'm his brother?" he asked, repeating Vexen's entire long-winded explaintion in one sentence.

"He doesn't think it," Zexion said. "The type of love Demyx feels for you is brotherly love."

On the edge of Vexen's table, Demyx himself titled his head, confused. "I what?" he asked, tapping his fingers on the wood on the table.

Vexen sighed. "What you drank was one of my earlier attempts at a love potion," he told the musician, speaking slowly and clearly. "You did not fall in love like the others did, because the effects of an earlier attempt are not the same as the prefected potion. What love you feel for Marluxia can only be described as 'brotherly'."

Demyx stared at Vexen's ceiling. "So... I love Mar like a brother?"

Vexen nodded. "Yes, Demyx. Now shut up so I concentrate. And get off my table."

Demyx slid off the table and onto the floor, sitting in the space between the table and the bed. He looked up at the bed, where Marluxia was lying, and considered climbing back up to sit beside him. Before he could come to a desicion, Roxas stepped into the room.

"What's going on in here?" Roxas asked. "I heard a scream, and..."

"Marluxia cut Demyx open with his scythe," Zexion said, catching the rat as it fell off his arm. "Nothing serious."

Beside the door, Luxord scoffed.

"Of course, Luxord will disagree with me," Zexion continued, tossing the rat into the air.

"Hey, wait," Demyx said, now sitting on the very edge of Vexen's bed. "If what I drank wasn't the antidote, can't you-"

"No," Vexen interrupted. "Our genius number 13 caused me to drop it."

Demyx sighed and leaned back against the wall. "So, Luxord is still..."

Vexen nodded.

"Can't you test the other antidote on him now?" Demyx against, anxious to see if the antidote would get Luxord to leave him alone.

Vexen sighed angrily, irriated now by all the questions. "Yes, Demyx, I could. But wouldn't you like to give Marluxia his sight back?"

Demyx looked down at Marluxia, then at Luxord, and then back at Vexen. "Luxord first."

Zexion slid to a full standing postition, instead of leaning against Vexen's wall, and strode towards Luxord, still playing with the rat in his hands. "Hold this," he said, dropping the rat into Roxas's hands. "Luxord, come over here by Vexen's table."

"And what are you going to give to me?" Luxord asked, stepping towards the door.

"Just an antidote," Zexion said, following him. "We need to make sure it works properly, and if it doesn't, Vexen needs to know what to work out of it."

"You mean it hasn't been tested before," Luxord said, stepping out of the door to Vexen's room.

Zexion nodded.

Luxord turned and ran down the hallway.

"Dammit!" Zexion said, running after him.

Vexen turned, saw the hem of Zexion's cloak whip around his doorframe and chased after them.

Roxas blinked, looked at the rat clutched in his hands, and let it fall to ground. "Guess I'll go see what happened with Axel and Larxene," he said, walking out the door. "See you, Demyx."

- - - - -

Axel skid to a stop, Larxene stopping behind him. "What is it?" Larxene asked, moving from behind him to beside him. "We're not at Vexen's room yet."

"I know," Axel said. "But we're about to be run over by Luxord." He pointed up the hallway, where Luxord was now nearly on top of them, Zexion and Vexen fast behind him.

"Catch him!" Zexion yelled to Axel.

Axel threw out at arm as Luxord ran by him, catching the man around his waist. Zexion and Vexen ran up to them, Vexen pulling what should work as the antidote to the love potion out of his cloak pocket.

"Hold him still," Vexen ordered.

Axel gripped Luxord tighter as Zexion helped Vexen force the gambler to drink the potion. At first nothing happened. Luxord struggled against Axel's grip - which was surprisingly strong for a man so skinny - and the others watched, expectant looks on their faces. Then, Luxord's struggling stopped and his body sagged. Axel released his grip and the man fell to the ground.

"I... don't think it worked," Larxene said, obviously fighting back another burst of her hyperactive giggles.

Axel nodded. "What did you do wrong?" he asked Vexen, staring at the limp form of Luxord. His hope of getting Larxene to leave him alone had vanished with his consciousness.

Vexen shrugged. "Trial and error, Axel," he said, walking back to his room slowly. "Trial and error."

Axel scowled and kicked Luxord.

* * *

And of course, the antidote doesn't work. It wouldn't be fun if Vexen got it right the first time.


	10. Chapter 10

I decided to give Marluxia his sight back. It's been long enough that he hasn't had any. Besides, something worse happens to him.

* * *

Potion Torture

Chapter 10

Marluxia had allowed himself to fall asleep again. Sleep could be boring, but it was better than listening to Demyx as he ranted. He was still sleeping - and quite deeply - when somone poked him in his shoulder.

He knew very well who that someone was.

When his shoulder was prodded again - harder, he frowned and attempted to sink back into the deep sleep. Before long, his shoulder was shaken urgently. "What?" he snapped, not bothering to open his eyes. "What the hell is so damned important?"

"Sight remedy," Demyx's voice replied.

Marluxia's eyes snapped open, unveiling the blurred world. "Well?" he asked.

"Eye drops," Demyx said, taking Marluxia's hand and pressing a small bottle into it. "Vexen said something about three drops-"

"Four!" Vexen's voice interjected.

"Right. Four drops in each eye should clear it up."

Marluxia snatched his hand away from Demyx and followed his - Vexen's instructions. In a few seconds, the blurs began to clear, starting from the edges and working their way inward. He sighed, and turned away from the overly hyper musician beside him. Standing, he pressed his hands into his back and cracked it, before moving to the door.

"Mar!" Demyx called, causing him to stop. "Where you going?"

"Kitchen," Marluxia responded. "And you're not following me."

Demyx grinned and nodded. "Sure thing, Mar!"

Marluxia stopped and looked at the boy, sitting crosslegged on Vexen's bed, and walked slowly out of his room. It's not that he wanted the boy after him, but it was surprising for him not to follow for protection, or whatever it was he wanted out of Marluxia. _Wonder if Vexen's potion worked, _he asked himself, before shaking his head. No... Vexen was still standing over his potions and working, so that wasn't it.

And that was when he spotted the limp form of Luxord, lying in the hall with no one around.

_So that's it. _

Marluxia nudged Luxord in his side, just to see what would happen. Luxord's body rolled over, but nothing else.

_He doesn't want to follow me because Luxord's passed out... _

Marluxia paused, then smirked. He squatted beside Luxord, picked him up, and slung him over one shoulder. He checked the hallway - both ways - just to make sure that no one was watching, and opened a portal to take him to his ruined garden. Larxene may have scorched the plants, but the pond in the corner she couldn't. He walked out of the portal, standing right in front of the pond.

He grinned.

Nothing like a dunk into freezing water to wake someone up. And there were still little flashes of lightening popping in the water.

Waving the question of how strong of lightening did Larxene use aside, Marluxia flung Luxord off of his shoulder and into the water. He leaned down beside the pond, watching as the little lightening bolts singed the Nobody in the water. Shortly, the gambler's eyes opened, and he reached up to the sides of the pond, pulling himself into a sitting position. Marluxia stretched a hand out to him and helped him to his feet. "I thought that would wake you," Marluxia said, still smirking.

"What do you want, Marluxia?" Luxord asked, moving out of the electric water.

"I can get you a chance to be alone with Demyx," Marluxia said, attracting Luxord's interest at once. Marluxia snorted, and then began to talk.

- - - - -

Vexen froze in front of his table and sighed, frustated.

"What is it now, Vexen?" Zexion asked. He was leaning back agains the wall, eyes closed, seemingly off in a light doze. His words were even beginning to slur. To Vexen, he sounded like Axel when he had had just a little bit too much to drink.

"I'm out of ingredients," Vexen grumbled.

"So, go to Twilight Town," Zexion muttered, his head dropping onto his chest. "They've got plenty..."

Vexen scowled, and pulled the near-sleeping member off the wall. "You're coming along," he snarled. "I can't carry everything I'm going to need."

Zexion groaned as Vexen shoved him into a portal, then followed.

Demyx, still sitting on the bed, sighed and looked at Vexen's potions littered all over his table. He grinned.

Boredom could have bad effects...

He jumped off of Vexen's bed and landed in front of the table. He rubbed his hands together, and eyed all the beakers filled with different colored liquids, trying to decide exactly which one to try out first. Spotting a near clear potion, he snickered and lifted it off the table. He stuck it in his pocket, along with four more, and then grabbed a handful. Carefully, he placed four of the six in his hands in his other cloak pocket, and then cautiously stuck the other two in his pants pockets. He sighed, realized that not another potion could fit anywhere on his outfit, and walked slowly out of the door.

He made his way down to the kitchen, where, surprisingly, he found three drinks sitting out on the counter. Grinning, Demyx pulled the two potions out of his pants pockets and emptied them in one glass. Three more out of one pocket went into the next, and four more into the last. Noticing that, even though the drinks were now full of potions, they didn't change color, Demyx shrugged and emptied the last of his potions into the last glass. His grin widened, and he snickered again. Hearing footsteps coming down the steps behind him, Demyx jumped for the nearest door and jumped inside, leaving the door open a crack so he could see who it was.

Marluxia, Luxord, and Xaldin. Marluxia wasn't wearing his cloak, and was smirking. He reached for a glass on the counter, picked up the last one, and downed it in one gulp. Shuddering at the taste, he threw it over his shoulder and it crashed into the wall beside the closet Demyx had dove into. Luxord and Xaldin took the last two, following Marluxia's example, minus the shudder.

"What was the shudder for?" Luxord asked, pulling a pack of cards out of his pocket.

Marluxia shrugged. "Nasty taste, that's all."

Xaldin snorted. "Tasted fine to me."

Marluxia sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Whatever," he said, an irritated edge to his voice. "Just remember what you're supposed to do."

"And you remember what you owe us for doing this shit," Xaldin countered.

Marluxia nodded, and they seperated.

In the closet, Demyx couldn't help but feel very confused. And also excited. He really wanted to know what the potions had done to them. Opening the closet slowly, Demyx slipped out of it and walked the way he had seen Marluxia go. Seeing as he had drank the one with the most potions, he wanted to see what happened to him first.

- - - - -

It had been a while since Marluxia had stood outside on his balcony. Tonight was windy, and looking down he was amused to find that he couldn't see past the third window on the side of the window. _Perfect, _he thought, smiling. He closed his eyes and turned, so that his back was facing the wind, and waited for the click that would mean the door to the balcony was opening.

- - - - -

Demyx pushed open the door to Marluxia's room and looked around the dark confines of it. At first, he saw nothing. Then he spotted the figure on the balcony outside. A pink-haired figure. "Mar," he said quietly, walking across the room and pushing the door open, letting it close behind him. "Mar- What are you doing?"

He had realized that Marluxia was standing on the very edge of the balcony railing, his eyes closed and smiling.

"Standing," Marluxia answered, not opening his eyes. "Why?"

Demyx blinked, confused. Marluxia was standing on the railing of his balcony... the very edge of the railing of his balcony. "You're not, like... going to jump... Are you?" he asked quietly.

Marluxia snorted, and then his eyes opened suddenly. One of his hands shot to his chest and he glared at nothing in particular. "The hell?' he muttered. As Demyx watched, horrified, Marluxia's knees buckled, and he fell off the balcony.

And right over the side.

"Mar!" Demyx ran across the balcony and leaned over the side. All he saw was Marluxia falling into what appeared to be eternal black oblivion. He heard the door slam open and didn't turn. He stared, stared down at the blackness where Marluxia had disappeared, and felt his non-existent heart sink.

_That had to have been the effects of all those potions... What the hell have I done?_

_

* * *

_

Gah. That was fun. Demyx got what he deserved for messing around with Vexen's potions.

Only I know what Marluxia, Xaldin, and Luxord were planning. Although, what happens when they find out happened to Marluxia, I have no idea.

I do know that Xemnas reappears in the next chapter. And since this one was totally about Demyx, the next one will also be mostly about Axel.


	11. Chapter 11

Axel centric... almost the whole chapter... Which is an achievement.

* * *

Potion Torture 

Chapter 11

Axel sighed. Larxene was telling Roxas about the "relationship" she had developed with him. Roxas was listening, an amused look on his face. "So," Roxas said to Axel when Larxene paused. "You two have an intimate relationship?"

"There's nothing intimate about my relationship with Larxene," Axel muttered. "There's not even a relationship."

Larxene giggled. "Oh, Axel. What have I told you about lying?"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Larxene, shut up."

Larxene giggled again and scooted closer to Axel. After Vexen had tested his antidote, Larxene had pulled Axel down to an empty room. Roxas had followed them, and was now sitting in a chair across from Axel and Larxene, who were seated on a couch. "Axel..." Larxene cooed. "That's not a nice way to talk to me. Is it?" She paused and laughed. "Of course it isn't! You should be respectful to me. But if you were respectful, you wouldn't be Axel, so... just be respectful to me! Disrespect everyone else as much as you want. But you _have _to respect me, for I am your girlfriend." She stopped and smiled proudly at Axel.

"You are not my girlfriend," Axel said, moving to the end of the couch. "And I'll disrespect you if I want to."

Larxene snorted. "Don't be silly Axel!" she said cheerfully. "If I wasn't your girlfriend, then you wouldn't have kissed me."

Roxas grinned. The entire love potion ordeal amused him. "You _kissed _her?"

Axel looked from the happily smiling Larxene to Roxas. He sighed, leaned forward, and put his head in his hands. "...Larxene?"

"Yes?"

"Go and get some drinks," he ordered. "Three."

"Axel," Roxas objected. "I don't-"

Axel removed his head from his hands. "Quiet, Roxas."

"Three drinks," Larxene repeated, standing. "Got it!" She grinned at Axel and left the room.

Roxas looked back at Axel and snickered. "So...she's not your girlfriend, but you kissed her?"

Axel glared at Roxas. "Shut up, Roxas."

- - - - -

Larxene, humming to herself, fixed three drinks and set them on the counter. She was ready to take the drinks back when she realized that to carry three drinks, she would need some sort of tray. Sighing, she turned away from the drinks and walked to a nearby closet to find a tray.

Several minutes later, Larxene had searched through four closets and was now far away from the counter where she had left the drinks. "Why the hell can't I find a tray?" she asked herself, throwing open another closet and resuming the search. "And why are there so many closets in this damn place?" She sighed and leaned into the closet, pushing things aside.

Soon, she emerged from the closet, tray in hand. She smiled, closed the door, and walked back to the kitchen, humming. Upon entering the kitchen where her drinks were, she frowned.

Demyx was slipping out of a closet, being careful not to step on a pile of broken glass by the door. He headed through the kitchen, not noticing Larxene.

Larxene scowled, slammed the tray down on the counter, and set about fixing three more drinks. She finished, and walked back down to the room where Axel and Roxas where, kicking open the door. "Drinks!" she said, with her now usual cheerfulness. She set the tray down on a chair by the door and picked up two, one for her and one for Axel. Roxas sighed, got up, and got his own drink, walking over to the open window and pouring the drink out the window.

"I didn't want a drink," he said loudly, tossing the glass out the window.

Axel rolled his eyes and drank from his glass as Roxas leaned out the window to watch the glass break on the ground below.

_"Holy shit!"_

Axel jumped, dropping his glass, as Roxas leaned further out the window. Larxene was over beside Roxas in one second, looking out with him. She whistled, and Axel decided he had better join them. At the window, he pushed the other two aside and looked out. He raised one eyebrow at what he saw.

Marluxia had, evidently, fallen off some point of the castle. He was clutching his chest as if he was in pain, and was narrowly missing several parts of the castle that jutted out of the wall. Roxas looked over at Axel with a questioning look.

"Should we do something?" he asked.

Axel shrugged.

Larxene pushed them both to the ground as Xaldin's spear dragon shot through the wall. Roxas moved out from under Axel (who had landed almost exactly on top of him) and went to the side of the dragon just in time to see Marluxia fall on top of it behind Xaldin. He leapt back out of the way as the dragon crashed through the wall and curled into the room. As Xaldin stepped off of it, it disappeared into his spears, which also vanished. Marluxia fell to the ground with a thud and a groan.

"Marluxia," Xaldin said, looking at the man on the ground. "What's wrong with you?"

Marluxia tightened his grip on his chest and moaned.

"You know," Axel said, pushing Larxene off of him. "I think he's in pain."

Xaldin glared at Axel. "Thank you, Axel."

Axel grinned and nodded. "No problem, Xaldin." Beside him, Larxene stood, reached down and grasped his arm, pulling him to his feet.

"Come on, Axel," she said, walking past Xaldin. "I wouldn't like to be here when Xemnas finds out that one of us has been mysteriously wounded and we have no way of healing him, since we don't know what's hurting him."

Axel looked at her, then snorted. "Sounds like something one of Vexen's potions would do..." he said thoughtfully. "Though I'm sure he'd be able to heal him."

Larxene stopped and blinked. "I wonder if this has anything to do with the first drinks I made..." she murmured.

Roxas ran up to them and skidded to a stop at Larxene's side. "I heard that," he said. "What first drinks?"

Larxene grinned. "Oh, nothing, nothing!" she said, starting to run off again. "Gotta keep moving, right?"

Axel looked over his shoulder at Roxas, who shrugged. "Sounds like she suspects something," Roxas said, moving over beside Axel. "Don't you think?"

Axel nodded. "Just what I was thinking." He stopped running, swept one foot under Larxene's, and caught her before she fell. He grasped her arms just above the elbows and slammed her against the wall, sliding up against her. "Larxene, what did you mean back there?"

Larxene grinned again, squirmed underneath Axel, then sighed. "Fine," she muttered. "I fixed some drinks, then realized I would need a tray to carry them back to the room. When I came back a few minutes later with the tray, the drinks were gone, and Demyx was slipping out of a closet, a closet that had broken glass beside it. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but he is Demyx, so he could've done something to those drinks - like put some potions in them - and then Marluxia might've drank one."

"What about the other two?" Roxas asked.

Larxene shook her head. "I don't know about those..." she said slowly. "But we should-"

All of them jumped a little when one of the most irritating sounds ever heard in the castle sounded out again.

"What have they done to him now?" Axel asked through clenched teeth. "I'm tired of hearing the damn brat scream like that!" He pulled away from Larxene and opened a portal that he hoped would take him close to where the scream had come from. Larxene ran after him, Roxas following her through just before the portal closed. The portal had taken them to a higher floor of the castle, and they paused, Axel thinking he might have to try again, when the scream sounded again.

"That way," Roxas said, pointing right. He ran that way, the other two following him. Roxas stopped at a dull white door, one with the roman numeral XI enscribed at the top. Roxas shrugged, twisted the doorknob, and frowned.

It wouldn't open.

Sighing, Roxas summoned a Keyblade, pointed it at the door, and grinned as the lock clicked. Axel reached forward this time, and opened the door. "Fuck..." he muttered.

Marluxia's room was void of all forms of life. Completely empty. The only thing moving was the light pink curtains pulled in front of the balcony doors, swaying in the wind from a single window.

"I swear," Roxas said, venturing into the room. "I heard that scream come from here."

Larxene moved past both of them and pulled the curtains by the balcony apart. She sighed, then moved aside so thatAxel and Roxas could see. It seemed that the source of the screams - Demyx - had witnessed whatever had happened with Marluxia, and was currently attempting to tell Luxord what happened, while screaming whenever the man got to close to him.

"Luxord again?" Axel muttered, fiddling with the doors until he forced them open. "Luxord!" he called. The man stopped in his slow advance towards Demyx and turned to him. "What happened?"

"Mar fell!" Demyx yelped, his voice full of despair. "At least... I think he did... He might've jumped." He sighed and his shoulders sagged. "I don't know... I don't even know if he's all right..."

Larxene snorted. "He's fine," she said, moving out onto the balcony. "Well... He's not dead."

Demyx looked up at her. "You mean you know where he is?"

Larxene nodded. "Yeah. He's back down where we were." She paused and looked at Demyx. "And don't ask me where that is. All I know is that Xaldin caught him on his spear dragon... And that it's your fault he fell in the first place."

Demyx stared at her, confused. "What?"

"Yes," Larxene said, nodding. "You poisoned his drink, caused him pain, and made him fall. It's also your fault what Vexen will do to you once he finds out what you did."

Demyx sighed and sank to the ground, shaking. "I didn't mean too..." he whined, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. "It was an accident..."

"Larxene," Roxas said softly, nudging her. "Shut up. You'll make him jump if you don't stop it."

"Oh, be quiet, Roxas," Larxene whispered back. "This is fun!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Larxene was hopeless when it came to torture. He sighed and stepped back into the room, pulling Axel after him. "Axel, Demyx already feels bad enough," Roxas said lowly, watching as Larxene ranted about how everything that had happened to Marluxia in the past few hours was all his fault. "If she continues on like this, he really will jump!"

Axel looked from his friend out to the balcony. He nodded. It wasn't that he cared for Demyx any, but if he commited suicide and Xemnas found out about it, they'd all be in trouble. He pushed the door open again, reached forward, and snatched Larxene's arm, pulling her back a step. "Wrap it up," he hissed in her ear.

Larxene nodded. "Oh, and Demyx," she said loudly. "I do hope you know how to run."

Demyx looked up at her quizicly, and she only smiled. She pushed back into Axel, and he pulled her into Marluxia's room. "Can we go now?" Roxas asked, looking just a little bit anxious. Axel nodded, opened another portal, and pulled Larxene into it.

- - - - -

Xemnas sighed. All that been going on was classified under a "normal" day at his castle. And he was tired of it. If it was possible, Vexen would be suspended from his potions. "Marluxia did what?" he asked Xaldin.

Xaldin repeated everything that happened to Xemnas and then sank into a chair by the still groaning and moaning Marluxia. "I think I hurt him more. He landed on the dragon pretty hard."

Xemnas walked over to Marluxia and knelt beside him. "Marluxia."

Marluxia looked up at Xemnas, tried to sit up, and fell back. He groaned, and gripped his stomach with one hand, keeping one on his chest.

Xemnas stood, and motioned Xaldin over. "Take him to the infirmary," he ordered.

Xaldin nodded. He leaned down, picked Marluxia up, and held him in his arms as Marluxia grimaced and seemed to fight against a groan rising in his throat.

"And do it quickly," Xemnas said as Xaldin began to walk out of the room. Xaldin nodded and moved quicker down the hallways. Xemans sighed again and sat down on the couch to wait for Vexen to return. When he did, he would be set to work to figure out how to heal Marluxia. Xemnas knew that Axel wouldn't be happy about Vexen leaving the antidote making for a while, but it was more important that all the members be alive and healthy, even if they were in love with others. That decided, Xemnas stared at the destroyed wall and wondered if he should really go find Lexaeus to fix it now, or tell him about it later.

* * *

Ah... Marluxia's still in pain. And most likely will be for the next few chapters. And no, I have no clue what happened to him. That'll come up...sometime.

And now - sometime in the now, anyway - Lexaeus came up. Woot. He gets to fix a wall. Go him.

...Demyx is alone with Luxord again... Shoot. I guess the next chapter will have more yaoi between that... Bad Luxord.


	12. Chapter 12

Ah. Next chapter. And another yaoi moment.

* * *

Potion Torture

Chapter 12

Demyx whimpered. He had been doing that a lot lately. But he was backed into a corner on a balcony in front of a man nearly twice his age.

He supposed he had a reason to be whimpering.

As Luxord advanced towards him, Demyx flattened himself against the wall of the castle and tried to think of any way to escape from Luxord. But before anything came to mind, Luxord was against him. He yelped, then slapped both hands over his mouth, refusing to let Luxord any where near his mouth.

Luxord gripped Demyx's wrists and pulled, trying to wrench his hands off of his mouth. "Now, Demyx," he said, pulling harder. "Is this any way to act around me?"

Demyx nodded furiously.

Luxord smirked and pulled harder at Demyx's wrists, nodding in satisfaction as his hands fell from his face. "Wrong, my boy," he said, leaning down to Demyx's uncovered mouth.

Demyx froze. He tried to think faster, attempting to figure out some way to get Luxord off of him without urging the other man on. He blinked, confused, as Luxord's entire body went slack against him. Slowly, Demyx raised his hands and gripped Luxord's sides, pushing him off him. He watched as Luxord sunk to the ground, landing in a heap at his feet.

Demyx wasted no time in turning and bolting through the balcony.

- - - - -

Vexen, a bag of potion ingredients in his hand, reappeared in front of his lab table. Behind him came Zexion, carrying at least four bags in each hand and a look of utter distaste on his face.

"I can't stand that place," Zexion spat, dropping the bags onto Vexen's table. "And why did I have to carry so much? Just because you're older than I am doesn't mean I have to carry all this-"

"Zexion," Vexen interrupted, staring at his table. "Shut the hell up."

"What? Oh, don't tell me you're pissed because I called you old."

Vexen frowned. True, he didn't like being called old, but that wasn't the problem. "Someone's been stealing my potions."

Zexion looked over at Vexen's table - which was covered with beakers and discarded potions - then back at the scientist. "Really? How can you tell?"

"I just can." Vexen set his bag on the table and walked out, intent on finding who stole his potions. And he had a feeling that he knew exactly who had taken them. _I'm going to kill Demyx, _he though as Zexion walked after him. _Half of those were dangerous poisons!_

- - - - -

Axel sighed, yet again irritated. Larxene was talking to Roxas again, telling him countless stories about how she had "won his heart". Nearly all of them were false, and half of them didn't even make sense.

They were sitting in Axel's room. Larxene was on the edge of his bed, and Roxas was sitting on a box he had pulled out from under Axel's bed. Axel would rather Roxas not sit on that box, as it was packed to the brim with magazines he didn't need to know about.

Axel rolled his eyes at Larxene's stupid tale and laid on his bed, eyes closed. "Larxene, you haven't won my heart or anything else."

Larxene sighed. "Telling lies again, Axel, my sweet?"

"_Don't _call me that."

Roxas was grinning. "So, Larxene," he said, amused. "What happened _after _Axel saved you from the man-eating shark?"

Axel groaned and slammed his pillow over his head, helping to drown out Larxene's ridiculous story. Larxene's voice turned into an incoherent drone, then stopped. _Maybe she finally stopped talking, _Axel thought, sighing. He heard something that could have been someone calling his name, but wasn't entirely sure. He ignored it, and also ignored when his name was pratically yelled. What he couldn't ignore was the sudden weight on his stomach and the fact that the pillow was lifted off of his head. "Larxene, _get off me!"_

"You wouldn't pay attention otherwise!" Larxene said, grinning.

Axel rolled his eyes. "What the fuck do you want?"

Larxene snickered. "Roxas is trying to open your box."

Axel looked over at Roxas and saw him starting to lift the lid off the box. "_Close that box!"_ Axel roared. Roxas jumped and slammed the lid back on it, sliding back to his spot on top of it.

"Sorry," Roxas said, grinning sheepishly. "But... Axel? What_ is _in that box?"

"Nothing you need to see," Axel said.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Axel scowled and sat up, pushing Larxene off of him and turning his attention to the door. "What the hell do you what?"

Zexion smirked. "Vexen wants to know if you've seen Demyx."

Larxene leaned against Axel and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Last time we saw him, he was in Marluxia's room."

Zexion nodded and walked away, muttering something about killing old scientists and idiotic musicians.

"So..." Roxas said quietly, gripping the lid of Axel's box. "What's in the box?"

- - - - -

Zexion sighed and walked through Marluxia's doors. A quick look around it told him there was clearly no one was in there.

And that Marluxia was lazier than they all thought.

_Really, Marluxia... _Zexion thought, walking across the room to the balcony. _Gardening tools on the bed? The _unmade _bed? _He sighed again as he reached the curtains, pulling them apart and scanning the area. "Oh, dammit!" he said upon noticing Luxord. He rolled his eyes, leaned down and grabbed Luxord's arm, and then pulled the other man through a portal.

- - - - -

Xemnas sighed. He was standing in the infirmary beside Vexen, looking down at three beds. One contained the still groaning Marluxia, another contained a recently sick Xaldin, and the third held the unconscious Luxord. "Remind me again what the hell happened," he told Vexen.

"Demyx," Vexen replied simply.

Xemnas nodded in understanding. "Any idea of how to heal them all?"

Vexen sighed. "I'll be right back, sir," he muttered, disappearing into a portal of darkness. When he returned, arms full of bags and potions, he dumped them all on the bed and set to work. Xemnas sat in a chair by Marluxia's bed and closed his eyes. He might be able to catch some sleep as Vexen worked. After all, Lexaeus was already set to work on the wall and Vexen was fixing the healing potions, everything should go in the right direction.

Key word being should.

- - - - -

Lexaeus paused. Sure he had fixed the wall, as Xemnas had ordered him to do, but he had heard nothing from the superior about a boy being shut in a closet. He leaned down and rapped on the wall. His response was a muffled 'go away!'. Lexaeus rolled his eyes, stood back up, and wrenched the entire door off the wall. "Demyx," he said simply.

The musician sighed and smiled, waving pitifully. "Heh... Hey, Lexeaus..."

Lexaeus dropped the door and reached into the closet, grabbing hold of Demyx's arm and pulling him out. Demyx screamed as Lexaeus started to pull him down the hallways.

"Hey! Where are you taking me? Let me go, you stupid rock! Let. Me. Go!"

Lexaeus rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on Demyx's arm, ignoring all of his annoying shouts and complaints.

"This isn't-"

Lexaeus stopped as he felt the arm in his hand disappear. He turned and caught sight and Demyx running into a portal. Before he could disappear, Lexaeus reached out, grasped the end of his cloak, and pulled him out. Demyx looked up at him and grinned.

"Uh... Sorry?"

Lexaeus renewed his grip on Demyx's arm and continued down the hallway. "Xemnas will deal with you," he said, coming up to the infirmary.

"What's in there? Is Mar there? Is he all right?"

Lexaeus shook his head. He had no idea why Demyx was so worried about Marluxia - or why he was calling him Mar - but he wasn't about to ask. Instead, he knocked once on the wall of the doorless infimary, attracting the attention of both Vexen and Xemnas. "I found Demyx," he said, walking in and pulling the boy after him.

Demyx screamed and tried to pull out of Lexaeus's grip. Lexaeus frowned. He was tired of Demyx's yelling and screaming, his whining and complaining, and his annoying habit of shouting curses every chance he got. He lifted his other hand and punched Demyx hard in his head. Demyx stopped midsentence, surprised, then his eyes closed and his knees buckled. Now, he was only being held up by the arm in Lexaeus's grip.

Xemnas sighed again. No matter how he wanted things to go, his Organization would always find a way to mess everything up. He motioned to the bed beside him, and Lexaeus threw the boy carelessly onto it. Xemnas watched as Demyx nearly fell off the bed before coming to a rest with one arm off the bed.

That made four members unable to do anything, two in love, and one convinced that another was his brother.

* * *

I just can't let them get anything actually done... Oh well. It's better this way. 

Axel and his porn magazines... Bad pyro. Roxas trying to find out about Axel's porn magazines. Bad boy.


	13. Chapter 13

There we are. Next chapter. In which Larxene - and Roxas - finds out what's in Axel's box.

* * *

Potion Torture

Chapter 13

Larxene scowled. Axel had long since fallen asleep in his bed, and Roxas had taken the opportunity to take a shower in Axel's bathroom. Larxene had seen this as a prefect moment to sneak a look into Axel's box.

She couldn't believe it. Axel _clearly _like women, so why didn't he pay attention to her? She sighed and looked towards the doorway. Footsteps. Standing, she watched as another member walked past. "Saix," she called, running out and stopping him. "Can I ask you something?"

Saix raised one eyebrow. "What?"

Larxene took a deep breath, looked him right in the eye, and said, "Am I appealing?"

Saix blinked, surprised. Since when had Larxene cared about what others thought of her? "...What?"

"Am I appealing?" Larxene repeated, her eyes wide. "In other words, do I look good? Am I sexy? Would you like to see me nak-"

"Larxene," Saix said sharply.

She stopped midsentence and looked up at him. She felt...odd asking Saix these things, but she wanted to know. "Well?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

Larxene sighed. "Axel..." She cast a look at the sleeping redhead, and then continued. "He's got this box filled with magazines under his bed, and I want to know if Axel doesn't pay attention to me because I'm not as attractive as those girls in his damn magazines!"

Saix stared at Larxene. She was asking him if she was attractive... because she wanted Axel to pay attention to her. Saix sighed and was about to respond when movement in the bed caught his eye.

Axel was awake, sitting up under his sheets and staring at them. "Larxene, what is-" He stopped, his eyes falling on the open box. "Who opened the box?"

Larxene was standing in front of him in a flash. "I did. I can't believe you pay more attention to those magazines then you do to me! And I can tell because every single one of them is dog-eared, torn, and missing pages."

Axel rolled his eyes. Larxene was really overreacting about the magazines. Not all of them were in the condition she had described. To prove his unspoken point - and to prove Larxene wrong - he reached underneath his mattress and pulled another magazine out. "Look, Larxene," he said, showing it to her. "Not _all _of them are in poor condition."

Larxene snatched the magazine away from Axel, rolled it up, and hit him over the head with it. "You stupid perverted pyromaniac!" she screamed, jumping him and hitting him repeatedly. She continued to shout obsenities and he yelled back. Soon, she stopped hitting him and dropped the magazine on the bed. Axel blinked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to sob.

Roxas, having just walked out of the bathroom, saw this and nothing else. "You know, Axel," he said. "When a girl cries you're supposed to comfort her, not sit there and stare." He grinned at Axel's glare and then caught sight of one of Axel's magazines. "Hey, is this what's in that box?" he asked, moving forward to pick it up.

"Roxas, no!" Axel shouted.

_"Axel!" _Roxas said, staring at the cover of the magazine. "This is- You've got- _What the hell, Axel?"_

Axel sighed. There was no way he could get Roxas to leave the subject of his magazines. And even if he could, it was impossible to move with Larxene hanging onto him. He'd have to find a way to comfort her without _actually _having to comfort her.

And that was impossible.

Unless...

"All right, you two," Axel said. He lifted Larxene off of him and stood. "We're going somewhere." Larxene stood beside him and clutched his hand. "Let's go, Roxas."

Roxas stared at him and then slowly walked over to him. "Where are we going?"

"On a field trip," Axel answered, walking to the door with Larxene. "Don't ask question, just come with me." He grinned as Axel followed, knowing that this would definitely work.

He failed to notice that Saix had left, and really didn't care.

- - - - -

Saix had decided to go downstairs to the kitchen. After the scene with Larxene, he felt the need to drink something with a high achohol level.

Only there was nothing like that in their fridge.

Xigbar probably drank it all.

Again.

Saix sighed and shut the refriderator door. Maybe there was some in Xigbar's room. A few seconds later, Saix had traveled through a portal into Xigbar's room. He frowned. Three empty bottles sat on the floor beside Xigbar's bed. Three empty bottles that had most likely held the exact drink Saix wanted. Saix moved past the bed and over to the personal fridge. He paused just long enough to wonder why Xigbar was the only one with his own fridge, then wrenched the door open.

And scowled.

All he saw was energy drinks, half of which were empty. Saix stood and slammed Xigbar's refridgerator door closed, stalking out of the room. He'd try Axel's room next. The pyro was known to keep many assorted items underneath his bed. Surely he would have some form of achohol.

- - - - -

Vexen straightened up, a vial of light orange liquid in one hand, and handed it to Xaldin. "Cure for nausea," he muttered. "If you have any other problems, let me know." He turned to Marluxia as Xaldin downed the potion. "Xemnas," he said, staring down at Marluxia.

"His groans were annoying me," Xemnas said.

Vexen sighed. Evidently, Xemnas had gagged Marluxia to stifle the groans. "And the restraints, sir?"

"If I didn't restrain him, he would just ungag himself." Xemnas paused and looked at Marluxia, who glared back at him. "And I didn't want him to scratch his chest and hurt himself more."

Vexen rolled his eyes and removed the gag from Marluxia's mouth. "Marluxia-"

"Get these restraints off me!" Marluxia snapped, tugging at the thick black binds that held him to the bed.

"Quiet, Marluxia," Vexen said. "I need to know if what you're having is a heart attack or just chest pains."

"And how am I supposed to know if I had a heart attack or not?" Marluxia asked.

Vexen sighed. "If you won't cooperate, I'll just leave you."

"You stupid-ass scientist!" Marluxia yelled. "Heal these damn chest pains!"

Vexen narrowed his eyes and held out a stone gray potion. "This potion cures chest pains. However, if what you had was a heart attack, this will only make your pains worse."

"_I don't give a shit!" _Marluxia snarled. "I am in _pain, _and you better give me something to make it go away!"

Xemnas reached over and unhooked the restraints around Marluxia's stomach. Marluxia sat up, snatched the potion away from Vexen, and gulped it down. When nothing happened, he stared at the vial in his hand, then shrugged and dropped it on the floor beside him. Vexen looked over at Xemnas, who nodded, and he turned to go back to his potions. He froze when an earsplitting scream of pain came from Marluxia. "Apparently, it was a heart attack."

Xemnas calmly rehooked the restraints around Marluxia, and retied the gag around his mouth.

* * *

I've realized that I just can't be nice to Marluxia... as much as I want to, I've got to make the guy be in pain. Which is strange because he's my favorite Organization member... 

Saix's quest for achohol... An interesting thing to do. That will probably end up diverting everyone's attention again. He's going to go berserk... I know he is.


	14. Chapter 14

Marluxia is actually healed in this one. Woot.

* * *

Potion Torture

Chapter 14

His head hurt. Severly. He supposed it was because of the hit to his head. Problem was, he couldn't figure out what hit him and when. He didn't want to open his eyes either. He'd heard the scream from Marluxia, and really didn't want to see what kind of condition he was in. Of course... he also wanted to know if Marluxia was all right. Sighing, Demyx opened his eyes halfway and looked.

Of what he could see (Xemnas's body was in the way), Marluxia was strapped to a bed. He watched as Marluxia repeatedly clenched and unclenched the bedsheets, seemingly in intense pain. Demyx frowned and sat up, clutching his head as a wave of pain shot through it. "Aww, man..." he muttered, causing Xemnas to look over at him. "I feel like I got hit with a cement truck..."

"Close enough," Vexen said, walking back over to Marluxia with yet another potion. "Lexaeus punched you in your head." He paused and undid the binds around Marluxia's stomach, handing him the potion. "That one will cure the chest pains. For the stomach - which you probably can't even feel right now, as the chest pains are over powering it - I'll be done shortly."

Marluxia drank the potion in one swallow, sighing when he was finished.

"Better?" Xemnas asked.

Marluxia nodded, then fell over onto his side, clutching his stomach. "Oh, hell... I did forget about the stomach cramps," he muttered.

"Mar..." Demyx said quietly, staring at the floor. "Sorry..."

"You'd better be, you bitch," Marluxia growled. "I'll kill you..." He sat up, with an obvious struggle, and glared at Demyx. "What the hell got into you anyway? Haven't you been told before not to touch Vexen's potions?"

"Indeed he has,"Vexen said, moving back over to them. "Here, Demyx. It'll make the headache go away."

Marluxia switched his glare to Vexen. "You heal that little dumbass before me?" he snapped. "I"m in actual pain! He's got a headache!"

Demyx handed Vexen the empty vial and looked back at Marluxia. "A headache is pain, Mar," he said. "Don't you know that?"

Marluxia opened his mouth to say something else, only to have Xemnas shove the gag back in.

"Be quiet," Xemnas ordered, retying the gag tightly.

Marluxia glared up at Xemnas and struggled as he pushed him back on the bed with one hand and hooking the restaints back around his middle with the other hand. Vexen turned back to them, yet another potion in his hand, and sighed. "Xemnas!"

"I rather like these binds and gags," Xemnas said with a smirk. "I think I'll install them in the meeting room chairs."

Vexen sighed. "Xemnas, I have to give Marluxia this remedy."

Xemnas pulled the gag out of Marluxia's mouth. "Pour it down his throat." He watched as Vexen followed his order, then quickly retied the gag.

"Can't you let him go?" Demyx asked, watching Marluxia pull against the binds.

Xemnas focused his orange eyes on Demyx. "Do you want to die?"

Demyx looked from Xemnas to Marluxia, and decided that the full extent of the death glares and string of muffled curses wouldn't fare well for him. "Uh... Maybe he could stand to be tied up for a little while longer."

- - - - -

Axel ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Larxene was still crying, leaning on him and sobbing softly into his shoulder. Roxas stood a little ways a way from him, seemingly scared of getting near to him. All three of them stood in front of a certain blonde girl who was busy sketching. "Namine'..." Axel said. "Just..."

Namine' looked up from her drawing and eyed Axel. "Why should I erase part of their memories for you?"

"Because I told you too."

Namine' stared at him for a while, then sighed and set the drawing aside. "Fine."

Roxas blinked. "Do what now?" he asked, taking another step from Axel, who was currently trying to pry Larxene's off him. "I don't want any of my memories erased."

"Not even the thing with the magazines?" Axel grunted, working one hand off of him.

Roxas shook his head. "It may be frightening, but it sure as hell is good blackmail."

Axel pulled Larxene off of him and sat her down on the floor, where she latched onto his leg. "Larxene!" he said, attempting to shake her off. "Let go of me! ... Namine', laughing is not helping me!"

Roxas looked at Axel trying to deal with Larxene and Namine', and then turned and walked out of the room.

"Roxas!" Axel said, not noticing that the boy had left. "Come help me!" He turned, not hearing a response and shouted a string of curses that Roxas - and everyone in a five foot radius - was sure to hear.

- - - - -

Saix growled and reached for yet another box underneath Axel's bed. So far, all he had found was another box full of Axel's magazines, a box of lighters and flammable liquids, and several things that looked like they had been dead for weeks. He pulled the box out and lifted the lid, sighing immedietely.

Finally.

Saix lifted one of the many bottles of whiskey out of the box, wrenched the top off, and began drinking.

- - - - -

Demyx stood, quietly as not to wake the now sleeping Xemnas, and walked over to Marluxia. "Hey, Mar," he whispered, grinning. He reached down with both hands and struggled to pull the restraints loose. Soon, they snapped apart in the buckle and Marluxia pulled the gag out of his mouth.

"You could've done that first," Marluxia growled, indicating the gag lying on the bed beside him.

Demyx's grin widened. He shrugged and motioned towards the doorway. "Where ya wanna go?"

"Away from you," Marluxia answered, standing and walking to the door.

"But, Mar!"

"I'm not killing you," Marluxia told him. "Be glad for that."

Demyx sighed and sat down on the bed Marluxia had occupied. He had hoped that Marluxia would do something with him after he unbound him, but apparently Marluxia's gratitude only extended far enough so that he wouldn't kill him. He fidgited restlessly, and tapped his fingers against the bed. He was bored again, and didn't really want to stay where he was, seeing as Luxord was lying unconscious next to him. He was debating whether to go after Marluxia anyway, when he spotted Roxas walking down the hallway. He grinned and stood.

Only to have the back of his cloak grasped. He turned and was met with Luxord eyeing him.

Demyx screamed.

- - - - -

Upstairs, Saix dropped the last bottle of whiskey in Axel's box. He glared as he watched the liquid splatter all over the floor, and felt the need to hurt the person who had screamed.

- - - - -

Axel, halfway down the hallway Roxas had gone down, winced as the scream reached his ears. Behind him, and still crying, Larxene winced also. It wasn't long before she slapped him in the back of his head.

"Porno magazines!" Larxene shrieked.

Axel decided he'd rather help Demyx escape from his newest predicament than stay near Larxene.

- - - - -

Demyx tore away from Luxord and sprinted into the hall, nearly running overRoxas when he reached him.

"What the hell, Demyx?"Roxas asked. "What's up with you?"

Demyx started to answer, but stopped when a very Saix-like roar rang through the castle. A roar that meant Saix had gone berserk again.Roxas took no time in turning away from Demyx and running down the hallway. Demyx ran after him, having looked behind him and seen Luxord walking out off of the room. Luxord spotted him and started after him, followed quickly by Axel- who it seemed had teleported himself away from something - who was followed by a yelling and crying Larxene. Roxas skirted around Marluxia. Marluxia looked after him, and suddenly had the feeling he needed to get out of that hallway.

And fast.

Marluxia turned and followed Roxas. He was quick in his desicion, which was a good thing. Saix had appeared at the top of a set of stairs and was swinging his Claymore.

- - - - -

Having been hiding in his room for quite a while, Zexion decided that now was a perfect time to get himself something to eat. He had opened his door when the roar sounded and was now watching as many of his comrades ran past in fear.

"Come back here, Demyx!" Luxord shouted, reaching for the boy in front of him. "I'll protect you from the berserk Saix!"

Demyx shook his head. "Hell no! Mar!"

"Fuck off!" Marluxia yelled back, ducking into an empty room. "And don't you dare follow me!"

"But Mar! Luxord-"

"I'll be gentle, I promise!" Luxord said.

Demyx jumped in midstep, stumbled over his cloak and his feet, and hit the hard floor.

Behind them, Axel came, jumping swiftly over Demyx (who was now trying to get off the floor and push Luxord away from him at the same time). "Dammit, Larxene! Give it a rest!"

Larxene, her eyes squinted in anger, threw a kunai at Axel, narrowly missing his shoulder. "How could you have those things, Axel?"

At this moment in time, Saix came roaring into view. Demyx allowed himself to be helped up by Luxord, and then bolted away from him. Luxord rolled his eyes, smirked, and ran off after the musician.

Zexion decided it would probably be wisest to stay inside his room.

* * *

I like the little chase thing at the end.

Saixdidn't get all his achohol. Fear him.


	15. Chapter 15

Xigbar returns. Woot.

* * *

Potion Torture

Chapter 15

Demyx, wanting nothing more than to get away from both Luxord and Saix, followed Marluxia's earlier example and sprinted into an open room, slamming the door behind him. He sighed and leaned against the door, not realizing that there was already someone in the room.

"Hey, dude."

Demyx gazed around the room, focusing on Xigbar sitting in yet another discarded chair (this one with obvious water damage) and eating a bag of chips.

"You runnin from Saix?"

Demyx nodded slowly and made to reopen the door. For a reason that he didn't quite know, he didn't like to be alone in a room with Xigbar. Or any other members.

Xigbar grinned and reached into his bag of chips, only to frown. "Damn that kid," he muttered to himself, tossing the bag to the ground and standing. "Tell you what. I'll hold off Saix so all you can get away. For a price, anyway."

Demyx sighed. "What price?"

"Munny, kid."

"But-" Demyx started, realizing that he had no munny at all. "Xigbar! I don't have any-" He stopped as Xigbar moved past him, pushing him to the ground and opening the door.

"Damn," he commented, stepping out into the hallway. "Xemnas is goin to have a total fit about this hallway."

Demyx, now standing, looked out the doorway. Saix was still roaring towards them, but he had effectedly destroyed everything behind him. Chunks of the walls were missing, along with several doors and a few pieces of the ceiling. The infirmary wall had a long slash through the side of it, revealing the now awake (and quite angry) Xemnas.

Larxene ran up to Xigbar, following Axel, who had dashed around the sniper. "Dammit, Axel! Stay still!" she yelled, throwing another kunai at him.

"Hey, Larxene," Xigbar said, watching as Axel dodged the knife. "I could stop him for you."

Larxene, poised to throw another one of her knives, stopped and looked up at him. "You can?"

Xigbar nodded and summoned both guns. "Sure. You just have to pay me."

Larxene stared at him for a second, then dug into her pockets and pulled out a bag of munny. She looked at it, looked at Axel, and then gave it to Xigbar. Xigbar pocketed the munny, and then grinned.

"Heads up!"

Axel paused and looked at both sides as Xigbar's hands and guns came out on either side of him. Before he could move, both guns blasted him in the sides. When the shooting stopped, Axel stared dead ahead, then groaned and fell over onto this back.

Larxene scowled and tugged Xigbar's ponytail. "I didn't say kill him!" she shrieked.

"He's not dead!" Xigbar said, letting the guns disappear. "And stop that!"

Larxene let go of his hair and stalked over to where Axel lay, muttering under her breath several threats to kill Xigbar. She kneeled beside Axel and shook his shoulder gently. "Axel."

Nothing.

Demyx walked over to the two and kicked Axel in his shin. Hard.

Axel groaned.

"Axel!" Larxene said, louder than before.

"Get up, dude," Demyx added, kicking him again.

Larxene started to say something else, but before she could, a roar - much louder than before - rang through the hallway. Both her and Demyx looked up to see Saix ready to chop everyone in the hallway in half. His Claymore was raised in his hands, and the familar look of angry (and psychotic) rage was on his face. Xigbar yet again summoned his guns and prepared to shoot Saix.

Suddenly, stopping Xigbar - and everyone else in the hall - from killing Saix, Xemnas was standing in front of the berserk Nobody. His energy sabers had stopped Saix's Claymore in mid-swing, and he was now pushing the other man back. As the others watched, Xemnas pushed Saix's Claymore out of his hands, and - before he could summon another one - slammed both energy sabers into his side and sent him sprawling down the hallway and into a wall.

Xemnas turned, the energy sabers disappearing, and eyed the four of them - raising an eyebrow at Axel lying limp on the ground - then walked back down the hallway.

Larxene stared at Xemnas's back for a while, then shook Axel's shoulder again, almost absentmindedly. "Axel... At least say something so I know you're all right!"

Nothing happened.

Then, Axel groaned again. He opened his eyes, raised one arm, and pointed straight at the ceiling high above him. "Larxene..."

"Yeah?"

"...Does this cloak make me look fat?"

Larxene blinked, surprised. Her eyes narrowed and she wasted no time in slapping Axel. "That was a stupid question," she said, scowling at him.

Axel grinned and started to laugh.

Running a hand through his hair, Demyx turned and started down the ruined hallway, hoping to find some sign of Marluxia.

Xigbar rolled his eyes and teleported away from them. Most likely, he went somewhere to find another bag of chips.

Eventually, Axel's laughter died down (right around the time Larxene smacked him in his jaw with a kunai). He sat up and eyed her. They stared at each other for a little while, until-

"Now, Larxene," Axel said. "Do you have any idea where Roxas went?"

"Either that way or that way," Larxene replied, pointing in said "directions". She grinned at Axel as his eyes narrowed.

- - - - -

Roxas was currently walking down an empty hallway, whistling. He had no idea where he was headed or what he was doing, but he didn't really care. As long as no one happened to pop out of the many portals that opened up daily and scared the shit out of him.

Of course, if you don't want it to happen, it's going to.

Xigbar narrowed his one good eye in confusion as Roxas jumped nearly three feet in the air and took off running down the hallway. He had just teleported up to what he thought was an empty hallway.

And to think, all Xigbar wanted was some chips. He shrugged, then followed after the teenage member. It was the kid's fault that he ran out of chips so fast in the first place. As Xigbar gained on the boy, he tripped over something - or his own feet, the world may never know - and landed hard on the ground. He sighed as he watched Roxas's feet run down the hallway and turn a corner, then sat up and looked to see what he had tripped over.

Saix's Claymore. At least, one of them. He seemed to have endless amounts, seeing as he was always summoning another to his hand after he threw one at someone. Xigbar pondered briefly as to how he could have possibly missed the gigantic sword sticking out of the ground, and then realized it was on his blind side. Rolling his eye, Xigbar got to his feet and looked around. Saix must have come out of Axel's room, judging by the liquid in a puddle on the ground. "Axel's a naughty man," Xigbar said to himself, spying Axel's magazines lying in the two boxes and on the floor around them. He grinned, then decided to help himself to the pyro's ample amount of magazines.

- - - - -

Demyx grunted and pushed another broken door out of another broken doorframe. He sighed. Yet another empty room. "Maybe Mar can hear me coming..." he wondered aloud, walking down the hallway.

Either that or he was conspiring with Luxord. Demyx shuddered at the thought.

Marluxia - of course - wouldn't betray him and leave him alone with Luxord. He was Demyx's... well... brother. For now, anyway. "C'mon, Mar!" Demyx said to the vacant hallway. "Where are you? Don't make me...uh..." He paused, trying to think of something Marluxia wouldn't like.

"Yodel!" he yelled suddenly, quite proud of himself. "You _hate_ yodeling, don't cha, Mar?" He grinned, but the grin fell quickly. "Oh...wait...I hate yodeling too... Dammit!" He sighed and continued down the hallway, kicking chunks of the wall out of his way as he did. He tried to figure out somewhere that Marluxia would be, but the only thing that came to mind was Marluxia's garden. Which was destroyed. Demyx tried to think harder, but only really succeeded in getting distracted and falling over a piece of rubble. He sighed again - at the fact that he couldn't multitask, even when he wanted to - and sat up, pulling his pants leg out of his boot to see what had happened. Grimacing, he pushed the fabric back down. "Disgusting..." He looked back towards the rock he had tripped over (he knew which one it was, it was tipped with bright red blood) and realized it looked like another member's weapons...

"Xaldin's spears!" He stopped himself from going further into his one-man conversation and instead stood and started running down the hallway, jumping over the chunks and doors. He would find Marluxia. He was sure of that.

- - - - -

Zexion pulled open Vexen's door and glared at the scientist. "What the hell do you want me for?" he spat. "Do you think I like walking over rubble caused by a berserk Saix just to your-"

"I've corrected the mistake with the antidote," Vexen said, cutting him off. "Go find Luxord. And maybe Xemnas... Actually, anyone to hold Luxord still while we make him drink it."

Zexion rolled his eyes and walked back the hallway. He'd tell the first person he came in contact with to help them. Even it was Saix.

...No. Not Saix. Definitely not Saix. Not unless he wanted to kill everyone.

Actually...

Zexion shook his head as if to shake off the thought. Xemnas would kill him if he killed the others. Not that he couldn't kill the others. He knew perfectly well that he was able to kill them all with his bare hands. None of them knew it yet, however.

Zexion shook his head again. He needed to stop thinking about murder. He sighed, then stopped short, grinning. He'd found another member, one who could effectively hold Luxord still.

_Perfect... _

_

* * *

_

Oh boy. Something's "perfect"... I have no clue what, but something is. Must be the member.

Zexion and his murder thoughts. Bad tactican.

Everyone seems to be tripping over something...

In the next chapter, I just know that Xemnas will give everyone a lecture...of sorts.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm mean. So mean. Poor Demyx.

* * *

Potion Torture 

Chapter 16

Zexion grinned as Demyx, unknown to his presance, tripped over a chunk of the wall. He leapt to his feet, kicked the piece of the wall, and yelped as his foot connected with a sharp point. "Demyx," he said loudly.

Demyx turned, spotted him, and grinned. "What's happenin, Zexy?" he asked, walking over to him.

Zexion's grin disappeared. He _hated _being called Zexy. "Don't call me that." He paused, erased all thoughts of killing Demyx, and continued. "I need you to help Vexen and I."

Demyx seemed instantly suspious. "With what?"

"The antidote."

"Help...how...?"

"We need you to hold Luxord still."

Silence.

Zexion's grin returned at the sight of horror etched on Demyx's face and in his eyes. "You want Luxord to be cured, don't you? In order to do that, we need to test the antidote. And we need someone to hold him while we do. Someone he can...trust. And that someone is you." Before Demyx react, Zexion reached forward, snatched his arm, and pulled him down the hallway to Vexen's room.

"Are you insane?" Demyx yelled, trying to pull out of Zexion's grip. "Let me go, dammit! I'm not holding- Oh, hey, Superior."

Zexion looked up at Xemnas, who stared down at him. "Hello, Xemnas. Demyx is aiding Vexen and I in the testing of the antidote. We need someone to hold Luxord still for us."

"You also need Luxord," Xemnas said.

Zexion nodded. "Yes, sir. I'm supposed to find him as well."

"No need to worry about that," Xemnas said, motioning towards the wall. Luxord was standing, smirking, and eyeing the frightened boy standing behind Zexion.

"Thank you, Superior," Zexion said. He walked into Vexen's room, dragging Demyx after him. Xemnas followed, ordering Luxord to say where he was. In Vexen's room, Demyx protested - quietly as Xemnas had told him to keep his voice down - and argued against everything they said to him.

"Demyx," Xemnas said in a tone that clearly meant he didn't want the boy to argue. "You will do what you're told."

Demyx opened his mouth, then shut it and sighed. Vexen shoved him to the door, where he stood in the doorwar underneath Luxord's eye. He stared at Luxord, not moving until Zexion prodded him hard in the center of his back. He yelped, jumped forward, and kicked a piece of wall on accident, sticking his foot between the chunk and the floor. He frowned and tried to pull his foot loose, but to no avail.

He was stuck.

He leaned down to move the piece of wall, only to see it fly down the hallway. He blinked, confused, then realized that Luxord must've kicked it off his foot. He straightened, looked at Luxord, looked at the wall, and blinked. Someone behind him - most likely Xemnas - cursed his stupidity. Demyx sighed and looked back at Luxord.

"Well?" Luxord asked. "What do you want?"

Demyx fidgeted nervously. "Well... I ...uh..." He tilted his head and looked back over at the wall as his eyes becan to wander the hallway he was standing in. "That is...um...well..." He paused. He wasn't really focusing on Luxord. "Um..." He stopped completely, having spotted a familar pink-haired figure. "Mar!" He started forward, tripping over yet another piece of rock.

There was a collective sigh from behind as Demyx collided with Luxord and knocked him to the ground. Behind him, someone - most likely Zexion - erupted into laughter.

Demyx groaned and sat up, meaning to get off of - and far way from - Luxord. Before he could, Vexen walked out of his room with the antidote, leaning down beside Luxord. "Good, Demyx. Stay right there."

"Right here?" Demyx repeated. He was seated, very oddly, about Luxord's waist, and had no desire whatsoever to stay there.

Vexen nodded. "Now, if you will kindly hold Luxord's arms down."

Demyx was ready to say no and bolt, but he recognized the look Xemnas was giving him. The one that said if you didn't do what you were told, he would "accidentely" loose you in the place you hated most. He sighed and followed Vexen's orders, forcing back a low whine as Luxord grasped his waist. When Vexen finished pouring the antidote down Luxord's throat, Demyx was standing, pulling the cloak off his shoulders and the gloves off his hands.

Zexion, leaning against the wall, paused in his laughter and looked quizically at Demyx. "What are you doing?"

"He touched me..." Demyx whimpered, backing up from Luxord and the black leather clother. "I need a shower... A very long shower... And Axel can burn those." He turned and ran down the hallway to his room.

"...He's paranoid."

- - - - -

Marluxia scowled. He had just wanted Lexaeus to fix the walls Saix had destroyed. He hadn't planned on - nor cared to view - Vexen's testing of the antidote.

And he really didn't care for the fact that another member had heard Demyx call him Mar.

Lexaeus, standing behind Marluxia, looked at him curiously. "Mar?"

"Shut the hell up, Lexaeus," Marluxia growled. "Fix the wall."

Lexaeus nodded, smirking. "You got it... Mar."

Marluxia was going to kill Demyx.

- - - - -

In a few short minutes, Xemnas was sitting in front of his Organization. He had called a meeting to discuss how their current situation was not "funny as hell" as Xigbar - and Zexion, but of course he doesn't say thing like that - put it. Xemnas eyed the rolled up magazine sticking out of the snipers pocket and sighed. If he had gotten into Axel's magazine's...

He eyed the man beside Xigbar, who was sneaking looks at the magazine rolled up in his pocket.

He eyed Vexen, fiercely arguing with the tactican, who it seemed had traded seats with Lexaeus.

He eyed Saix, who was glaring at nothing and fingering his Claymore. Seemed as if all of his berserk rage hadn't worn off yet.

He eyed the pyro sitting beside him, who was currently trying to pry Larxene off of him and get himself out of whatever she wanted (which seemed to be a kiss or two).

He eyed Demyx, who had been pulled out of his shower and had not yet fixed his hair into the mohawk he favored. Because of that, he was pushing strands off his hair that would usually be up in the mohawk out of his face and becoming quite irritated because he wouldn't stay back.

He eyed the empty seat where Luxord was supposed to be. The man had collasped shortly after having been given the antidote, and Zexion was convinced that Vexen had poisoned him to get out of some work.

He eyed Marluxia, who was dozing off in his chair and muttering rude comments under his breath.

He eyed Roxas, who was yelling across the room to Axel.

He sighed. "Silence!"

The room quieted immidietely and all eyes turned on him. "Now-"

"Xigbar has stolen one of Axel's many magazines," Xaldin said.

Xemnas's eyes narrowed. "That's wonderful," he said, as Axel glared at Xigbar, who smirked back at him. "We'll get to that later."

Marluxia jumped up in his seat and straightened. "Oh...Oh, yeah... I believe I owe you something, right Xaldin?"

Xemnas sighed angrily. "Xaldin, tell Marluxia what you want so we can get on with the meeting."

"It's..." Xaldin began, choosing his words carefully. "A personal matter."

Beside him, Xigbar snorted. "It's not a personal matter, it's a horny matter," he muttered.

Xaldin glared at the sniper and summoned a single spear. "Shut up, Xigbar!"

"I said silence!" Xemnas roared. The room, yet again, silenced. "Thank you. Now, this is not funny in the- Larxene, wait until the meeting is over to attempt to get a kiss from Axel!"

"More like a full blown make-out session," Demyx muttered, smiling. The smile faded, however, as another one of his hairs fell into his eyes.

Larxene pulled away from Axel and smirked at the man beside him. "So says the man who Luxord said he'd be "gentle" to."

Demyx paled.

Lexaeus leaned his head out so he could see Demyx. "Gentle? Gentle with what?"

Axel grinned. "S-E-X," he said, winking at the now terribly frightened musician. "Got it memorized?"

At this, the majority of the Organization started laughing. Demyx paled even more and brought his feet up on the chair and to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and sinking his head into his arms. Xemnas's eye twitched. Saix growled and his grip on his Claymore tightened.

"All of you, be quiet!" Xemnas yelled. The room - for a third time - quieted. "Now... Demyx..."

"I don't feel like talkin," Demyx muttered, his voice muffled.

Xemnas rolled his eyes. This meeting would never get to the point. "No more antagonizing Demyx. However incompetent he may be, he is still a member of this Organization and is therefore-"

A knock on the door.

"What?" Xemnas said, an edge to his voice.

The door creeped open and Namine' poked her head through. "Xemnas, sir, I found Luxord wondering around the hallway."

Xemnas waved her aside and she opened the door, letting the man through. Demyx had looked up at the word "Luxord" and was now staring in terror at the Nobody before them.

Luxord met his gaze full on, though with a drasticly different sheen in his eyes. "Demyx-"

"Keep him away from me!" Demyx shrieked, jumping up in the chair. In doing so, he hit the back and tumbled off backwards, hitting the floor hard with his head and groaning.

"Demyx, you moron," Axel said.

"Be careful, idiot," Marluxia told the musician on the floor, recieving a look of hope from him. "And, no. I won't protect you from Luxord."

Luxord took his seat, turning in it to look at Demyx. "I'd get off the floor if I were you," he said. "Xemnas is angry again."

Demyx glared at Luxord and shook his head. "Xemnas," he said, in a loud and whiny voice. "My head hurts. Can I lie down before something worse happens?"

Xemnas, who had completely given up on the meeting, shrugged. "Go ahead, Demyx," he muttered. As the boy got to his feet and hurried past him, he returned his attention to the others. "Now-"

"Hey, I've gotta a question," Zexion asked. "What happened to our old meeting room? The tower one."

Axel nodded. "Yeah! Where all the chairs were all place around it at different heights!"

Xemnas sighed. He was beginning to feel like he needed a moment to lie down as well.

* * *

I said it was a lecture "of sorts". And it was. 


	17. Chapter 17

I am proud to annouce: No more yaoi moments.

I am not so proud to annouce, that yes: This means the story is coming to a close.

However, I have no idea how long it will take me to end it. So enjoy however many chapters happen to pop up.

* * *

Potion Torture

Chapter 17

Xemnas sighed. The meeting he had called had failed miserably in its actual cause. Xigbar and Xaldin were arguing. Vexen and Zexion were still arguing, Lexaeus cutting in every now and then with a comment that made one or the other angrier. Saix seemed very close to going berserk again, and that could explain the extra space between him and the others. Axel and the others were talking with Luxord about the antidote and whether or not it had done what it was supposed to.

"Luxord," Vexen said, pausing in his argument with Zexion. "Did the antidote work or not?"

"Well, seeing as how I do not care about Demyx anymore, I would say that it did." Luxord paused and glared at Vexen. "And I _will _kill you."

"Already called that," Axel said.

"No one is killing anyone," Xemnas said loudly. "Vexen, stop with the damn arguing and go fix more antidotes."

Vexen stood, said one last thing to Zexion, and left. Zexion scowled and glared after Vexen, then looked at Xemnas. "You never did answer my question," he said. "What happened to the old meeting room?"

"Saix."

"That was an accident," Saix said.

Xigbar snorted again. "As if. You destroyed it to get out of cleaning it."

Saix snarled and stood, brandishing his Claymore. Across from him, Xigbar was also standing with his guns out. Xemnas looked at both of them, sighed, and stood. Before either of them could do anything, Xemnas had opened a portal, grabbed Saix, and threw him in. Xigbar let the guns disappear and made to sit down again, only to be suddenly - and quite unexpectedly - turned into a large dice. All eyes turned to Luxord, who shrugged.

"That's two problems solves," Zexion said. "At least for the time being."

"Go," Xemnas muttered. "This meeting ended a long time ago."

It seemed like an insult that they left so quickly.

- - - - -

Once out of the meeting room, both Marluxia and Axel headed towards Vexen's lab.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Axel asked Marluxia as Larxene stepped at his side.

"Telling Vexen to make the antidote for Demyx before he makes the one for Larxene," Marluxia replied.

Axel scowled. "Not happening. He's making the one for Larxene - Dammit! Not now, Larxene!"

Larxene frowned and stopped in front of him. "Xemnas said after the meeting," she said. "It's now after the meeting!"

Axel nodded. "Right. Xemnas said. Not me."

Marluxia rolled his eyes and pushed Axel into the wall. "Have some fun, Axel," he said, continuing down the hallway to Vexen's room. "You need it."

Axel glared after Marluxia as Larxene stepped in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Axel," she breathed, lying her head on his chest.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Larxene... I am not in the mood for this."

Larxene didn't answer. Axel gripped her arms and pulled her off, walking down the hallway after Marluxia, Larxene behind him.

- - - - -

Vexen pushed Marluxia back out of his room and shut the door. He didn't care if the pink-haired man wanted him to give the antidote to Demyx first. In his opinion, Demyx should not even be cured, just so that he could annoy Marluxia for the rest of his not-life. He sighed, irritated, and went back to his potions.

The door slammed open again, revealing Axel, Larxene, and Roxas.

"Vex-"

"Go away," Vexen interrupted, going back over to the door and trying to close it.

Axel gripped the door and pushed back against Vexen, Roxas and Larxene helping him. "Now, Vexen," he grunted. "Be good."

Vexen let go of his door, stepping out of the way as the three toppled into his room and hit the floor. "Yes, Axel?"

Axel sat up and glared at Vexen, pushing Roxas off his back and Larxene off his chest. "I want you to give Larxene-"

"I'm not drinking it!"

Axel rolled his eyes. "You are going to drink it."

Larxene shook her head. "You can't make me if you don't know where I am," she said, opening up a portal and running through it.

"Dammit!" Axel cursed, jumping to his feet and running out into the hall. Roxas followed him, stopping at his side and looking in the opposite direction that his friend was. "Roxas! Go that way! Bring her back here if you find her," Axel ordered the blonde, running down the hallway one way. Roxas watched him for a few seconds, then tore down the hallway in the other direction.

Vexen took a deep breath to calm himself, then shut his door and locked it.

He would not tolerate any further disruptions.

And the next member to knock down his door would realize this.

- - - - -

Marluxia eased open Demyx's door and sighed. He had said he was going to lie down.

Since when did fixing his hair while singing count as lying down?

Marluxia shook his head and knocked on the wall. Demyx, sitting on his knees on his dresser, jumped and fell off, hitting the edge of his bed. Marluxia rolled his eyes as the musician sat up and looked at his doorway, bracing himself for what he knew was going to come.

"Mar!"

Why did he have to say in such an irriating tone?

"What are you doing here?"

"You will help me fix my garden," Marluxia told him as he stood and started towards him. "Since you control water, it shouldn't take long." _I hope._ "Now stop standing there and come on."

Demyx grinned and followed Marluxia out of his room and down the hallway. Any time with Marluxia was good for him.

Even it was working.

- - - - -

Vexen smiled. He was quite proud of himself, having been able to duplicate the antidote and make a lesser strength one in only about ten minutes. He pocketed the potions - one a lighter green than the other - and left his room.

The sooner this problem was fixed the better.

- - - - -

In a random room somewhere in the depths on the castle, a very angry Saix stood amongst the ruins of what might have been a statue of something. He wasn't so sure about what exactly he had destroyed.

Only that whatever it was helped keep the room together.

Saix started out of the room, hoping - for his life (for Xemnas would destroy him) and the others lives - that that...something hadn't had a purpose in keeping the entire castle together.

- - - - -

Several floors up, in the room where Xemnas had called a meeting, Xigbar was sitting on the top of a brokenpillar, several feet above the chairs on the floor. He was praticing his shooting aim. Not that he needed to. He already had near perfect aim.

Near perfect. Almost perfect, but not quite.

Xigbar wanted perfect aim.

As he prepared to blast another hole through Xemnas's chair, there was a blast and the pillar he was on shoke violently before falling over completely. He was thrown to the ground, accidentely shooting a bullet through the glass ceiling above him. On the ground, he sat up, wondering just what had exploded.

* * *

Cough. 

Saix is bad. So bad. Did he destroy something that holds the castle together? Find out next chapter.

Also in next chapter (most likely): If Larxene and/or Demyx takes the antidote.


	18. Chapter 18

Must I always delay things? More delays, obviously.

* * *

Potion Torture

Chapter 18

Axel paused, leaning against the wall to catch his breath. He had run from Vexen's room down to Larxene's room (which was suprisingly longer than it should be), and was now standing outside her door. _She wouldn't come to her room, _Axel thought, staring at the roman numeral XII on the door. _The first place anyone would loook woud be her room. _He stared at the door for a few more seconds, then pushed the door open.

No Larxene in sight.

But tacked to the wall beside him was a note.

Axel reached forward and pulled the paper out from under the kunai that held it to the wall.

_Axel,_

_I'm sorry. I can't take that damned antidote. I'm finally able to show my love for you, and I will not take something that rids me of it. So, I left. Can't tell you where, because I know you'll tell Vexen or Xemnas and they'll come and make me take that antidote. Once again, sorry. Be back soon._

_Remember, Axel: I love you._

_Larxene_

" 'Finally show my love'... Dammit, Vexen. You fucked Larxene up."

- - - - -

Marluxia, having instructed Demyx to pull up all the dead plants and grass, was now on his way to pay Xaldin back for helping him earlier. Standing in front of Xaldin's door, he eyed Axel down the hallway at Larxene's room, and knocked on the door once. As the door slid open, he turned his head from Axel - now conversing with Xemnas, who it seemed had come upstairs to check on his Organization members - to Xaldin.

"Yes, Marluxia?"

"I have to pay you back, do I not?" Marluxia said, shrugging. "So, what would you like?"

Xaldin stared at him for a few seconds, then grasped his hood and pulled his head closer so that he could whisper something in his ear. When he was finished, Marluxia smirked.

"That's it?" he asked. "I could get those any time. I'll be right back." He turned and prepared to walk away, only to stare straight into the bright orange eyes of his superior. Supressing a start of protest, he read the note now thrust in his face. "Okay..." he muttered after finishing. "And that has what to do with me?"

"You and Xaldin will take Axel and find Larxene," Xemnas said simply, his eyes narrowing. "And you will not argue or try to kill anyone while you are gone."

Marluxia sighed. "I understand why Xaldin has to go - that spear dragon of his can come in handy - but why do I have to?"

"That counts as arguing," Xemnas said, stepping aside as Xaldin pushed Marluxia out of his doorway. "Xaldin, go now. And make sure you keep that dragon under cover. Larxene will be able to spot it from at least a mile away."

Xaldin nodded and opened a portal to the outside. Marluxia rolled his eyes, cast one more disgruntled look at Xemnas, and then followed Xaldin. Axel hesitated and looked at Xemnas. "Why do I have to go?"

"Because," Xemnas said slowly, feeling his headache coming back. "Larxene is in love with you. There must be some way to convince her to come back." He turned away from Axel before the pyro could make a smart remark and started back down the hallway. "As for me, I shall go and check on that explosion."

Axel watched him go, sighing. "He's just now checking on that..." he murmured, shaking his head and opening his own portal to where Xaldin and Marluxia had gone. "That happened at least five minutes ago."

- - - - -

Xemnas sighed and rubbed his temples. There in front of him stood Saix and Xigbar, arguing over something about breaking pillars and shooting chairs. The urge to kill both of them was edging up in his mind, and he was trying his hardest to repress it. "Silence!" he said loudly, quieting the pair instantly. "What is going on? Why are there holes in my chair?" He paused and looked around the room, noticing something a little odd. "And why is the floor tilted?"

"Xigbar has been using your chair for target practice," Saix said, his fierce glare never leaving Xigbar's.

Xigbar snorted. "_All _the chairs, not just his," he snarled. "And you broke a damn support beam! This side of the castle is crumbling under our feet!"

As soon as he finished his sentence, the floor tilted a little bit more as the sound of something falling down the side of the castle rang throughout the room.

Xemnas sighed again. Having various parts of the castle destroyed behind his back was beginning to annoy him.

Severly.

"Saix," Xemnas said over the sound of yet another part of the castle crumbling. "Go find Lexeaus and fix my castle."

Saix nodded, threw one last glare at Xigbar, and left.

"Xigbar, you gather materials to fix the support beam."

Xigbar started. "What? Why me?"

Xemnas raised one eyebrow, daring Xigbar to go further in his argument.

Xigbar sighed and opened a portal, grumbling as he walked through it.

Xemnas smirked and decided to reward himself with a nice cold drink and a nap.

- - - - - -

Demyx sighed and sat up straight. He had only half-finished what Marluxia had asked him to do, but all that bending over was hurting his back. Not to mention he could do with a break and a glass of water. Sure he had the water part down, but Marluxia absolutely refused to keep any dishes in his garden. All Demyx could see was three or four watering cans.

And he wasn't drinking out of that.

He stood, cracked his back, and stepped out of the room. While he was up, he figured he should go and find Marluxia. _Mar's been gone for a while, anyway, _he thought to himself, sneaking a peek into every room he came upon. _If he's hurt or something... well... Then he'll be happy to see me! Not that he wouldn't anyway..._

Demyx sighed and lowered his head as he continued to walk. He was lying to himself and he knew it. Something had been bugging Marluxia lately, which had made him very cranky. Which had to be why he was being so mean to Demyx.

Demyx stopped suddenly and grinned. That was it! Something was bothering Marluxia, and if he corrected it for his brother, Marluxia might actually be nice.

The only problem was that Demyx had no idea what could possibly be bothering Marluxia.

But he was going to find out. He was going to find out, and he was going to fix it.

- - - - -

Vexen stopped just short of the stairway.There, no less than ten feet in front of him, stood the very Nobody he was searching for. "Demyx," he called, changing his direction and walking towards the boy, who it seemed was in deep thought. "Demyx." Standing right in front of him now, Vexen snapped his fingers in Demyx's face, breaking his concentration.

"Oh! Vexen," Demyx said, surprised a little. "What do you want? And, hey, do you know if anything's been botherin Mar lately?"

Vexen cocked one eyebrow and kept back the obvious answer of 'You have, Demyx'. "I don't know, Demyx. Why?"

Demyx sighed and looked slightly depressed. "It's just... He's been so mean, so something's gotta be wrong with him. Right?"

Vexen nodded, not really caring but hoping this would somehow go in a direction that would benefit his purpose.

"So, if I find out what it is and fix it, he'll be nice again. Right?"

Vexen nodded again.

Demyx returned his nod and paused. "Are you...sure nothing's been botherin him?" he repeated, looking up at the scientist desperately.

Vexen paused as well, then nodded. "Actually... Yes, Demyx. Something had been bothering Marluxia."

Demyx's desperate look was replaced instantly with a brilliant grin. "Really? What is it?"

"You."

The grin faded, replaced with confusion. "...Huh?"

Vexen rolled his eyes at Demyx's stupidity. "Demyx, you are annoying to Marluxia." He paused and sighed as Demyx seemed ready to cry. "But there is a way to fix that." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the lighter green vial, holding out to the younger member. "If you drink this-"

"I will no longer think of Mar as a brother..." Demyx finished.

Vexen smirked and nodded. "Correct. But if you drink it, it will rid you of your need to be around Marluxia at every moment you can, thus lessening your level of annoyance to him and solving one of his many problems. Go ahead, Demyx. Drink it."

Demyx paused, looked at the vial, and then at Vexen. He took the antidote from Vexen, stared at it, and then downed it all in one swallow. At first, nothing happened. Then the full taste of what he had just drank got to him, and Demyx shuddered and dropped the vial. Vexen watched as Demyx first choked, and then buckled at the knees, spilling onto the floor amongst the shattered glass of the vial he had dropped.

"Hmm. Worked perfectly."

With that done, Vexen turned and walked away, intent on giving Larxene her potion and ridding the Organization of their current hell-like state.

- - - - -

Larxene shifted on her makeshift seat (made out of a rock and some moss for cusioning) and sighed. Currently, she was resting in a forest, deep within the trees and hidden from sight. As of yet, she hadn't even gone far enough from the castle for the large building to disappear. Her surroundings bored her, and she wanted nothing more to go back to the castle and find Axel.

Although the fact that there was a forest in this city amazed her.

Sighing, she threw her last kunai at a tree, succeeding in making the letter 'A'. She stood, walked over to the tree and removed her knives before taking her seat again to spell out the rest of Axel's name.

When she completed her goal - carving 'Axel and Larxene: love is forever' onto the tree - she stood again and continued walking along the path through the middle of the forest.

She failed to notice the large spear-like dragon soaring above the forest, and the three black-cloaked men upon it.

* * *

There. Two down, one to go. 

That means Luxord and Demyx are cured, and Larxene still has to be. Just in case anyone's feeling extra slow tonight. Or whenever you're reading this.

Damn Vexen for screwing up the Organization. At least it's fun.


	19. Chapter 19

Wee. Next chapter. Next to last chapter, I should say.

That's right. The next chapter will be the last. Although, I do have a sequel in store.

* * *

Potion Torture

Chapter 19

Xaldin sighed in frustration. Behind him, Axel was resisting the urge to shove Marluxia off the spear dragon. The other man was currently complaining about his current asignment, and had been for the past ten minutes. Xaldin tore his eyes away from the vast forest below him and looked over at Axel.

He nodded.

Axel smirked, reached over to Marluxia with both hands, and pushed.

They both laughed as Marluxia plunged, screaming, down towards the pathway below.

"Hey- wait!" Axel said, stopping their laughter. He was leaning over, using two of the spikes on the dragon to keep him on it. "He cheated! The bastard teleported." He looked up and whipped his head to Xaldin. "Seen Larxene yet?"

Xaldin shook his head. "I do see Marluxia apparentely flipping us off."

Axel rolled his eyes and resumed searching for Larxene. Soon, he sat up straight, having spotted the runaway member. "Xaldin. Dead ahead. Marluxia's already heading towards her."

Xaldin nodded in understanding and lowered the spear dragon, landing it about fifteen feet in front of Larxene. She paused in her tracks and stared at them. "Larxene-" Xaldin started.

"I'm not taking it!" Larxene turned, ready to run, only to stop again.

Marluxia was standing at least three feet in front of her. "Hey, babe," he said, grinning. A few seconds later, a kunai was embedded in his shoulder and Larxene was well on her way away from him.

"Quick, Axel," Xaldin said to the man beside him, sending his spears after Larxene. "Say something to stop her!"

Axel paused, trying hard to think of anything that would make her stop.

Then it clicked. The one thing that would make her stop.

"Larxene! I love you!"

Quite a ways ahead of them, Larxene stopped and turned. Both Marluxia and Xaldin were staring at him, Marluxia pulling the kunai out of his arm. Shortly - about four seconds - Larxene was standing right in front of Axel. She was grinning joyfully, her hands already grasping his shoulders. "Really?"

Axel hesitated and then nodded. "Uh... Yeah." He smiled - a weak and feeble attempt at one - and hoped Larxene would buy it. To his relief, Larxene's grin widened and she threw her arms around his neck. To stay true to his cherade, Axel returned the embrace, holding the female Nobody against his body.

"All right," Xaldin said slowly, his six spears forming the dragon behind him. "Let's get back to the castle. Xemnas is waiting."

"Come on, Larxene," Axel said, letting the embrace die. "Let's go back."

"Will I have to take the antidote?" Larxene asked.

Axel, his mind thinking fast, replied, "Well, Larxene... think about it this way: If you take it, and still love me, then.. our love will be stronger. Right?" To be perfectely honest, Axel himself didn't fully understand what he had just said.

Larxene hesitated, her head tilting in thought.

"Larxene, hurry and make a desicion," Xaldin said, stepping onto the dragon.

Slowly, Larxene nodded. "I... suppose I understand," she said, smiling at Axel. Axel smiled back and led her to the dragon and onto it. Xaldin rolled his eyes as Larxene took her seat in Axel's lap and wrapped her arms back around his neck, resting her head on his chest. He sighed and urged his dragon into the air and towards the castle.

"I have one question," Marluxia grumbled. "What was my purpose for this?"

Axel raised one foot, pressed it into Marluxia's back, and pushed him off.

- - - - -

Demyx groaned. His eyes weren't open, but he knew where he was. Still lying in that hallway.

And his back still ached.

_Stupid, Mar, _Demyx thought, opening his eyes and sitting up. _I can't believe I actually worked for him. And for free too! That jerk! Making me clean his stupid garden! I should get him back for that. _As soon as he thought this, a grin broke out on his face.

He had just figured out the perfect way to get Marluxia back.

Still grinning, he got to his feet and walked back the way he had come. Marluxia's garden, half-emptied of blackened plantlife. Demyx giggled.

He was going to have fun with this.

- - - - -

A floor below, sitting in a chair in the library, was Zexion. He looked up from the book he was reading and sniffed the the air cautiously.

Water.

Zexion slammed his book closed and stood, teleporting up a floor. He sighed. "Demyx!"

Demyx paused in what he was doing and waved. "Hey, Zexy!"

Zexion chose to ignore the nickname. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Flooding Mar's garden," Demyx replied cheerfully.

"Why?"

"He made me work for free." At this, Demyx turned his back to Zexion and began to singing to himself, indicating he was finished with the conversation.

Zexion sighed again and began down the hallway to Xemnas's room. When he stopped outside Xemnas's door, a second scent greeted him.

A faint smell of cherry blossoms, accompained by blood, sweat, and mud.

Marluxia.

Zexion paused and listened briefly to what they were saying.

"What are you dripping all over my floor?" Xemnas was asking.

"Mud," Marluxia answered. "I tripped."

"Were you not on the spear dragon?"

"Axel pushed me off!"

A sigh. "Go wash up and then talk to me."

"Do you have any idea how strange it is for me to stand naked in another man's room?"

Zexion pushed open Xemnas's door. Xemnas was sitting on his bed, drinking from what looked like a bottle of rum or whiskey (most likely taken from either Xigbar's or Axel's room). Marluxia was standing by the end of the bed, trying to wring mud out of his hair. He hadn't yet realized that since his gloves were also coated in mud he was only making it worse. Mud also dripped from his clothes, puddling up around him. "You can go see Demyx if you like," Zexion said, drawing the attention to himself.

Marluxia's hands paused and he looked over at Zexion. "What do you mean by that?" he asked, his hands remusing their useless work.

"Demyx is having quite a bit of fun with your garden," Zexion said. "And by doing that, you're only making your hair worse."

Marluxia blinked and pulled his hands away from his hair, looking at the mud-coated gloves. "This entire day is fucking shit," he muttered, storming out of Xemnas's room and down the hallway. Xemnas looked up at Zexion, then stood and they both started after Marluxia. Next to the garden doorway, Marluxia stopped and looked in.

"I'm going to fucking kill him."

The garden - or what was left of it - had been flooded. The water came up to the fourth (out of five) step leading down to the floor of the garden, and was easily a foot deep. And there, standing in the middle of it, was Demyx, singing to himself.

"_This is the world we live in, and these are the hands we're given.."_

Zexion looked up at Xemnas and then down at his now soaked cloak.

He sighed.

He always was the one to fix things, wasn't he?

He started forward, wondering why he didn't just teleport. But before he could come up with a logicial answer- or any answer for that matter - Marluxia was upon Demyx.

"Shit."

_"Tell me why this is a land of -"_

The blade of Marluxia's scythe neatly slid into Demyx's back, slicing it open and throwing the Nobody into the window on the wall in front of him.

"Marluxia!" Xemnas roared from the saftety of the dry hallway.

Marluxia, grinning, lifted the bloody scythe onto one shoulder. "He deserved it," he spat, walking through the water towards the entrance and Xemnas.

Zexion threw a quick glance to Xemnas as he led Marluxia away, then moved quickly over to the musician by the wall as he tried - and failed - to sit up. With a groan, Demyx collasped at Zexion's feet. Zexion took a deep breath, and then reached down and lugged the boy over one of his shoulders. If there was a potion anywhere in the castle, it would be in Vexen's room.

And that's were he planned to go.

* * *

... I should not take my anger out on Demyx ...

Oh well. Bad Marluxia. Slicing him open.

Bad Demyx. Flooding that garden.

Song he's singing: Land of Confusion by Disturbed

Next chapter, Larxene gets cured. And Roxas, Saix, Xigbar, and Lexaeus make their wonderful (not really) return to the fanfiction.


	20. Chapter 20

Final chapter. I had fun with this one.

* * *

Potion Torture

Chapter 20

Laughing... That irritable was annoying Saix. If it wasn't for the fact that he was using it to obey Xemnas, he would have already flung the entire can of sealing plaster at Xigbar.

Who had flung his can of plaster at Lexaeus.

Lexaeus was standing, tomahawk in hand, while thick white plaster dripped from a large silver can that was sitting on top of his head. Xigbar, several feet away, was leaning against a newly erected support beam and laughing. Saix turned, ready to slaughter Xigbar - forget the consequences, he was tired of that annoying sound - only to see Lexaeus in full-swing, tomahawk aimed at Xigbar. As Saix watched, the tomahawk struck Xigbar in his chest, throwing him backwards.

"He had it coming," Lexaeus said to Saix, noticing he was looking. "He never should've dropped that can of plaster on me." He paused to continue his job - which was to erect pillars to force the castle back up - then turned back to Saix. "What do you think, Saix? Did I hit him hard enough?"

Saix looked over at Xigbar lying by a support beam. "I'd say you hit him just hard enough."

Lexaeus nodded and erected another pillar. "That should do it."

Saix added another layer of plaster to the broken support beam's last brick, then stood. "You should go wash before that plaster dries," he said to Lexaeus before diappearing to find something achoholic to drink.

- - - - -

Roxas was bored. He had been bored since he had seperated from Axel. It was because of that boredom that he was now sitting on a balcony with Vexen and listening to his complaints.

"I still can't believe that Demyx was stupid enough to take those potions," Vexen grumbled. "Honestly, common sense would tell most beings, non-existent or not, that they shouldn't _play _with _potions."_

"You should get childproof caps," Roxas muttered, scanning the sky for any sign of Xaldin's spear dragon. "That way, he wouldn't-" He stopped, eyes wide.

"Wouldn't _what? _Come on, Roxas. Finish your sentence."

Roxas grinned and pointed to a spot in the sky where a dragon-like shape was looming towards the castle. As he and Vexen watched, the dragon - at an incredible speed - beared down upon the castle. It stopped right by the balcony railing, and Axel, clutching Larxene's hand tightly, stepped off the dragon, onto the railing, and then onto the balcony.

"Well, Larxene," Axel said, easing his hand out of hers. "Ready to take that antidote?"

Larxene looked at the vial of green liquid in Vexen's hand, then to Axel. She paused, then grasped the hood of Axel's cloak, pulling his head down to hers and his lips to hers.

Vexen, not wanting to watch, cleared his throat loudly, causing them to seperate. "Larxene, if you will," he said, handing the antidote to her.

Larxene hesitated, then accepted it. With one last look at Axel, she gulped it down.

And quickly collasped into his arms.

"I suggest you leave," Vexen said to Axel. "Before she awakens and tries to kill you."

Axel nodded, let Larxene fall to the ground, and opened a portal. "So...um... Roxas? You comin?"

Roxas grinned and nodded. "Of course!" He ran through the portal, Axel following.

Vexen took one look at the unconscious Larxene and decided it was better for him to leave as well.

- - - - -

In Vexen's room, Zexion was scanning the vast amount of potions on the lab table, trying to find the correct one. Cautiously, he reached over and picked one up, trying his hardest to determine whether it was a healing one or not. Sighing, he looked over at the wounded Demyx lying on Vexen's bed and uncorked the vial, giving the contents of it to Demyx.

Nothing.

Zexion sighed again and set the empty vial back on the table. He had just reached for another one - hoping it would work this time - when a groan rose up behind him. He turned his head to see Demyx sit up, wincing. "Demyx," he said. "You do feel all right, don't you?"

Demyx paused before nodding "Yeah... But my back still hurts."

"Well, at least your awake," Zexion said. "Go. Bother some other Nobody. Get revenage on Marluxia."

Demyx grinned. "Nah. Mar won. Hey, I should go tell him that and call a truce between us!"

Zexion nodded. "You do that," he said as Demyx got to his feet. "And go now. He should be leaving Xemnas right about this time."

Demyx, halfway to the door, paused. "Xemnas...?"

Zexion groaned. Vexen was coming nearer and nearer to his room, and he didn't want to be there when the scientist realized that he was in his room and messing with his potions. "Just go... Now."

Demyx shrugged and stepped out of the room, yet again singing under his breath. "_Wake up, are you alive, will you listen to me, I'm gonna talk some freaky shit now..."_

Zexion rolled his eyes and stepped out of Vexen's room, darting down the hallway and diving around a corner as the scientist himself walked into his room. Letting out a sigh of relief, Zexion turned his gaze away from the closing door of Vexen's room and concentrated on what was in front of him: Demyx..._prancing..._down the hallway.

And still singing.

_"Are you breathing, no? Do the wicked see you? You still breathing?"_

Zexion took this moment to smack himself in the head. The boy was an idiot. There was no other word for it.

_"What's up, I wonder why, Do you listen to me, I'm gonna-"_

Demyx had stopped his singing because a shout had echoed through the castle: "_Saix!"_

Demyx turned around and grinned at Zexion. "Xemnas is pissed, man," he giggled, before returning to his prancing and singing. _"I'm gonna make you do some freaky shit now. Insane, you're gonna die..."_

Zexion now decided it was an oppurtune moment to melt into the shadows, ignore all requests of his presance, and pretend to be emo.

- - - - -

Xemnas had found the destroyed portion of the hallway that had been damaged by Saix after Demyx had woken him up. He was mad.

Saix was standing before Xemnas, listening to the never-ending lecture and threats of being thrown into the 100 Acre Wood. He wasn't too happy.

Marluxia was creeping down the hallway, glad to be able to get away from Xemnas thanks to the distraction of the hallway's condition. There was only one problem. He was beginning to get a headache.

He decided he was going to go somewhere quiet.

Like Zexion's room.

Maybe he'd take a shower...

Marluxia grinned at his plan and warped himself into the center of Zexion's room. The tactician was lying, seemingly in an emotional fit, face-down on his bed. Marluxia raised one eyebrow. "Zexion, I'm using your shower."

Zexion raised one hand and proceeded to flick Marluxia off.

"_Zexion! Get down here and help Saix fix this hallway!"_

Zexion moaned and rolled off his bed, landing on his feet and stalking out of the room.

Marluxia continued on with his plan.

- - - - -

Axel, sitting on his balcony with Roxas, grimaced at the sudden yells of pain that echoed over to them.

"Who was that?" Roxas asked.

"Zexion."

"What happened to him?"

"Uh... Saix?"

Roxas shrugged and continued to roast a marshmellow over the fire that was lit in the center of the balcony floor.

- - - - -

On yet another balcony, Larxene was awakening from her antidote induced sleep. She sat up, winced and rubbed her head, trying to remember what she had done to make herself collaspe like she did.

It came to her suddenly, all of the past events, one after another.

She scowled.

Axel was going to get it. And so was Vexen.

She stood and started out the balcony, only to have the hem of her cloak get caught on a nail on the door on her way out. She cursed, then leaned down to tear it loose.

"Hey, I'll help you!"

Before Larxene could tell whoever it was off, a pair of hands gripped her waist and pulled. The hem of cloak tore off the jagged nail, freeing her.

Yet again, before she could do anything, the cloak itself was ripped off her shoulders.

Larxene's scowl returned with full force and she turned to see Demyx running down the hallway, her cloak in one hand, laughing. "Demyx! I'm going to kill you!"

Like he hadn't heard that before.

"Nice underwear, Larxene!" Demyx yelled back.

Larxene shouted a string of unintelligible curses at Demyx, chasing after him. All she had bothered to put on that morning had been a sports bra and a pair of boxer shorts (silk and covered in a pattern of flowers, she had stolen it from Marluxia while he was sleeping) over her own underwear.

It wasn't like she expected to have someone rip the cloak right off her shoulders.

- - - - -

Back on Axel's balcony, Axel was leaning over the railing and watching as Demyx ran across the walkway below him. Following him, close behind and catching, was Larxene.

Wearing nothing but her underwear (and maybe a pair of Marluxia's boxers).

Axel stared. And then grinned.

"Axel?" Roxas asked from behind him. "What are you looking- _Axel!"_

Axel had leapt over the railing in the middle of his sentence, aiming for - and landing on - Larxene. He rolled, ending up on top of her. "Heh... Hey, Larxene," he said, trying his best at a seductive grin.

Larxene glared at him. "Axel, I am not in the mood for your perverted self!" she yelled, kicking him off of her and running back after Demyx.

Roxas, leaning over the railing, rolled his eyes and turned back to his marshmellow fire.

Axel got what he deserved.

From below, a shout reached his ears: "Oh, come on, Larxene! A drink, that's all I ask!"

- - - - -

Vexen, once again proud of himself, corked a bottle. Inside the bottle, was water.

And another one of his perfected love potions.

He figured if used correctly, the love potion could cause instant chaos for the Organization's enemies.

He set the bottle on the counter of the kitchen, not thinking of the possibilitly of anyone drinking it, and set off to tell Xemnas off the benefits of the love potion, and why he shouldn't be punished for testing it on Larxene.

- - - - -

Shortly, Zexion slid, quite out of breath, out of the shadows and into the kitchen. He wanted nothing more than to drink something - anything. He had just reached for the refridgerator handle when a corked bottle caught his eye. He grinned and picked it up, uncorking it and raising it to his lips.

Overhead, the shouts of Saix and Xemnas arguing reached his ears as he began to gulp down the entire bottle of refreshing water. When he finished, he corked it again and set it back on the counter, sighing in relief.

It felt good to have something cold to drink after dodging so many bricks being thrown at him by an enraged Saix.

Only now... Suddenly, he had the overpowering urge to go see how Saix was doing with Xemnas.

Grinning, Zexion skipped back into the shadows, taking himself up three floors.

- - - - -

Also up three floors, Vexen was explaining the way the love potion worked to Xaldin, who was tired of his constant talking. But since Xemnas was busy shouting at Saix, and Xaldin was the first member he had seen, he had to tell him.

Right?

"...and so, the mind is convinced that you are in love with whatever person - or Nobody - you last thought of," Vexen finished proudly.

Xaldin sighed, thinking that Vexen was ready to let him go.

He was wrong.

"Which means, that since Larxene was thinking about Axel, she fell for him," Vexen continued, ignoring the groan of protest from Xaldin. "Must have been that conversation Marluxia was having with Luxord about how anorexic he looks. The scream must have made Luxord think of Demyx, which..."

Xaldin was never going to get away from Vexen. That was invident now.

* * *

Ha. I love that ending.

Song Demyx is singing: Voices by Disturbed

Obviously, as the chapter after this is entitled "Credits", I would prefer you review this, as it is the ending of the story. One click to the next chapter will make that clear.

If you want, you may review the credits chapter.


	21. Credits

**Credits for _Potion Torture_**

_(not really...)_

Idea

The idea for Potion Torture came to me at three a.m. when I was scrolling through stories and realized that so many AxelLarxene stories had them proclaiming their love for one another. I thought "Nobodies can't feel...anything... So how would they be able to proclaim love?" And then I thought of love potions. Thus, this was made.

----

Actual Credits

Luxord being the one to drink the potion was my brother's idea. I asked for a number, he said 10.

x

Demyx's nickname for Marluxia-

_(Demyx's grin returned. "Whatever you say, **Mar**.")_

-was basically a result of my laziness and not wanting to type out the entire name.

x

The hypochrondriacs on drugs line-

_("...and that's why there's nothing more annoying than **hypochondriacs on drugs**," Roxas finished)_

-was created by me, when I was drinking a coke and staring out a window. I have no idea how I came up with it.

x

Lexaeus and the hippie monkey-

_("But what about **Lexaeus and the hippie monkey**?")_

-was brought about the exact same way the hypochrondriac line was.

x

Luxord's line-

_("I'll be gentle, I promise!" Luxord said.)_

-was not exactly meant to be percieved as sex. But then again, it was. Figure that out.

x

Axel asking Larxene if his cloak made him look fat-

_("Larxene..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"...**Does this cloak make me look fat?**")_

-was Owshad's idea. So, all credit goes to her. None to me.

x

While writing Chapter 14, I got a little bit bored. So-

_(**L**arxene blinked, surprised. Her eyes narrowed and she wasted no time in slapping Axel. "That was a stupid question," she said, scowling at him._

_**A**xel grinned and started to laugh._

_**R**unning a hand through his hair, Demyx turned and started down the ruined hallway, hoping to find some sign of Marluxia._

_**X**igbar rolled his eyes and teleported away from them. Most likely, he went somewhere to find another bag of chips._

_**E**ventually, Axel's laughter died down (right around the time Larxene smacked him in his jaw with a kunai). He sat up and eyed her. They stared at each other for a little while, until-_

_"**N**ow, Larxene," Axel said. "Do you have any idea where Roxas went?"_

_"**E**ither that way or that way," Larxene replied, pointing in said "directions". She grinned at Axel as his eyes narrowed.)_

-I spelled out **Larxene. **

_(**R**oxas was currently walking down an empty hallway, whistling. He had no idea where he was headed or what he was doing, but he didn't really care. As long as no one happened to pop out of the many portals that opened up daily and scared the shit out of him._

_**O**f course, if you don't want it to happen, it's going to._

_**X**igbar narrowed his one good eye in confusion as Roxas jumped nearly three feet in the air and took off running down the hallway. He had just teleported up to what he thought was an empty hallway._

_**A**nd to think, all Xigbar wanted was some chips. He shrugged, then followed after the teenage member. It was the kid's fault that he ran out of chips so fast in the first place. As Xigbar gained on the boy, he tripped over something - or his own feet, the world may never know - and landed hard on the ground. He sighed as he watched Roxas's feet run down the hallway and turn a corner, then sat up and looked to see what he had tripped over._

_**S**aix's Claymore. At least, one of them. He seemed to have endless amounts, seeing as he was always summoning another to his hand after he threw one at someone. Xigbar pondered briefly as to how he could have possibly missed the gigantic sword sticking out of the ground, and then realized it was on his blind side. Rolling his eye, Xigbar got to his feet and looked around. Saix must have come out of Axel's room, judging by the liquid in a puddle on the ground. "Axel's a naughty man," Xigbar said to himself, spying Axel's magazines lying in the two boxes and on the floor around them. He grinned, then decided to help himself to the pyro's ample amount of magazines.)_

-And **Roxas.**

_(**D**emyx grunted and pushed another broken door out of another broken doorframe. He sighed. Yet another empty room. "Maybe Mar can hear me coming..." he wondered aloud, walking down the hallway._

_**E**ither that or he was conspiring with Luxord. Demyx shuddered at the thought._

_**M**arluxia - of course - wouldn't betray him and leave him alone with Luxord. He was Demyx's... well... brother. For now, anyway. "C'mon, Mar!" Demyx said to the vacant hallway. "Where are you? Don't make me...uh..." He paused, trying to think of something Marluxia wouldn't like._

_"**Y**odel!" he yelled suddenly, quite proud of himself. "You _hate_ yodeling, don't cha,_ _Mar?" He grinned, but the grin fell quickly. "Oh...wait...I hate yodeling too... Dammit!" He sighed and continued down the hallway, kicking chunks of the wall out of his way as he did. He tried to figure out somewhere that Marluxia would be, but the only thing that came to mind was Marluxia's garden. Which was destroyed. Demyx tried to think harder, but only really succeeded in getting distracted and falling over a piece of rubble. He sighed again - at the fact that he couldn't multitask, even when he wanted to - and sat up, pulling his pants leg out of his boot to see what had happened. Grimacing, he pushed the fabric back down. "Disgusting..." He looked back towards the rock he had tripped over (he knew which one it was, it was tipped with bright red blood) and realized it looked like another member's weapons..._

_"**X**aldin's spears!" He stopped himself from going further into his one-man conversation and instead stood and started running down the hallway, jumping over the chunks and doors. He would find Marluxia. He was sure of that.)_

-And **Demyx.**

**-----**

Sequel Information

The sequel shall be called Pandemonium Ensues. I don't know when I'll post it, but it will be about - somehow - some of the Organization members are turned gay, and I shall be poking fun at a few yaoi pairings.

Pairings will all be onesided, and are: AkuRoku _(AxelRoxas),_ LexZex, XemnasSaix, SaixAxel, VexenMarluxia, and ZexionDemyx.

I will not tell who is affected in each pairing. Ones that are not mentioned in the above pairings are obviously not afftected by whatever the others are. I suggest that no one who is easily offended and likes yaoi pairings (the ones listened above, mainly) probably wouldn't want to read Pandemonium Ensues.


End file.
